Descubriéndome
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: Kagome se ha hecho pequeña y alguien quiere atentar contra su vida. Inu-chan debera tomar el papel de "papi", ya que sus instintos paternales lo han obligado a actuar como tal. InuKag y SanMir 5°cap. arriba
1. Miedo a la verdad

Hola! Soy una novata en esto de los fics y me costo mucho decidirme a publicarlo, pero bueno... aquí estoy y con todas las ganas, esperando una buena acogida por parte de los lectores(tanta palabrería Dios!). Ya! Mejor dejo de dar la lata y comienzo luego la historia o no?...  
  
Disclaimer: NADA!, pero absolutamente nada relacionado a Inuyasha... me pertenece! (Solo esta historia, sacada de mi extraña cabecita.) Todo es propiedad de la   
  
"Gran Rumiko Takahashi"(que envidia!!!).  
  
(" ") Las comillas y la letra cursiva simbolizaran los pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
( ) Los paréntesis denotan mis acotaciones ok?  
  
Ya ahora si la historia!!...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Descubriéndome  
  
"Miedo a la verdad"  
  
  
  
Eran las 9:00 de la mañana... y en la habitación ubicada en una casa perteneciente al "Templo Higurashi", se encontraba un pequeño aparatito... bueno más bien un reloj, que sonaba estrepitosamente. La chica que yacía en la cama contigua a este, estiro perezosamente su mano para desactivar al insolente aparato que la había despertado de su sueño... Al tomar al susodicho en sus manos, lo observo por unos instantes, sin procesar bien lo que sus ojos veían; entonces...  
  
- KYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!! Pero si se me ha hecho tarde!!!!!!!!!  
  
El grito fue escuchado en cada pequeño rincón de la casa, quizás más allá del templo, quien sabe...  
  
*****************************  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron observando con una gota en la cabeza a la chica que entraba por la puerta, totalmente apurada y mascullando una que otra frase por lo sucedido.  
  
-Maldición! Por que no puedo ser por una ves puntual en mi vida!!- decía Kagome mientras se sentaba a la mesa con los demás integrantes de la familia Higurashi, con un genio de lo peor.  
  
- Toma hija, aquí esta tu desayuno, ojala te resulte agradable- respondió la madre de Kagome, con su usual sonrisa y tono afable, que logro suavizar a la muchacha.  
  
- Gracias mamá, todo lo que tú cocinas sabe delicioso..  
  
- Muchas gracias hija.  
  
- Kagome, te conté alguna vez el porque de...  
  
- Sí abuelo! Ya me has contado muchas historias, no quiero unir otra más al repertorio- Refuto Kagome fríamente.  
  
- Va! Pues que le pasa a esta chica??!- se preguntó para sus adentros el abuelo de Kagome  
  
- Oye hermana!!! Es q no iras a ver al "orejas de perro"???- interrumpió el pequeño Souta inocentemente.  
  
Kagome, al escuchar estas palabras, solo atino a esconder la mirada de todos los presentes... quienes la miraban con cierto aire de intriga...   
  
- jejeje^^... si Souta, ahora mismo iré a ver a Inuyasha... - Respondió la joven, con una risa fingida que escondía (y no muy bien) su tristeza y vació.  
  
- Con su permiso madre, abuelo, Souta... me retiro...  
  
- Si claro- dijeron todos al unísono.  
  
Kagome tomo su equipaje rápidamente, se despidió de todos y marcho nuevamente al pozo, mientras todos la observaban preocupados y se preguntaban para sí, "¿Qué le habrá pasado?"...  
  
*************************************  
  
Kagome se encontraba apoyada en el pozo traga huesos, a punto de saltar para ser transportada de época, cuando se sumió en sus pensamientos...  
  
"Un pozo... sí! Eso era... un estúpido pozo!, cuantos problemas no le había causado, cuanto daño, cuanta tristeza...   
  
- Pero aún así- se dijo Kagome- yo quiero ir... deseo regresar... quiero ver a Miroku, Sango, a Shippou y a... a... a... Inuyasha...  
  
"Cielos! Cuanto dolía eso, no negar que amaba a Inuyasha ... aceptar la realidad era algo muy duro para ella...   
  
En un principio, cuando recién había cruzado el pozo traga huesos y llegado a la época del Sengoku, era confundida con una sacerdotisa fallecida 50 años atrás... su nombre era Kikio... vaya! Pensar que había descubierto eso... solo para empeorar la situación, ya que SU inuyasha estaba sellado en el árbol sagrado por una flecha lanzada por Kikio, ella lo sabía muy bien... él amaba a esa miko que fue resucitada por una bruja en busca de obtener la shikon no toma..."   
  
-La "shikon no tama"- se repitió Kagome...  
  
  
  
"Ese era otro punto que le molestaba... tan solo por el simple hecho de que era la reencarnación de Kikio, debía llevar la difícil tarea de velar por el bienestar de la "dichosa" perla que tenía el poder de hacer más fuerte a cualquiera que la tuviera en sus manos... ahora rota en mil pedazos acausa de una flecha suya... desde ese entonces que había emprendido una búsqueda con... con... con Inuyasha... - lanzo un pequeño suspiro al aire, para luego continuar con sus recuerdos- cuantos momentos angustiantes sucedieron desde el momentos en que la travesía comenzó, sin embargo, a cambio de eso, se hizo de muy buenos amigos... uno, un monje libidinoso y pervertido, pero una buena persona a fin y al cabo... también estaba el pequeño Shippou, un pequeño youkai... cuanto lo quería, sin darse cuenta... había asumido un rol de madre para él, ya que su padre había muerto en una cruel batalla por uno de los fragmentos de la perla de shikon... la otra era Sango, una taijija que había perdido a toda su familia por un engaño de Naraku...- La sonrisa de Kagome que había surgido tras acordarse de sus amigos, desapareció de inmediato al recordar al malvado de Naraku- él... él.. era el culpable de todo su sufrimiento y malestar... si él no hubiera engañado a Kikio e Inuyasha... ella no estaría aquí, en esa situación... ella enamorada del hanyou, mientras este a su vez enamorado de la miko, que ahora debía matarlo para descansar en paz... - de pronto, se dio cuenta de que todo ese "recordatorio" le había tomado más tiempo de lo que ella esperaba, y que se había comprometido con los muchachos a llegar temprano para continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos... casi por inercia, se lanzo por el pozo, cuando una luz la cegó... un segundo después... ya se hallaba en la época del sengoku... seguro recibiría un buen reto por su impuntualidad...   
  
Salió... no con mucha facilidad del pozo... respiro el aire fresco del lugar...   
  
- Que bien se siente, estoy tan a gusto aquí... - se dijo a sí misma.   
  
Siguió caminando... hasta que vio el "Árbol sagrado"... el lugar donde conoció a Inuyasha, a ese "tontito" que había cautivado su corazón... sin darse cuenta de cómo susurro...  
  
-Inuyasha... - "¿Por qué no me amaras?... lo más probable es que aún ames a Kikio, y lo poco que sientes por mí... es solo por mi parecido a ella no?, cuanto me gustaría que te dieras cuenta que ella y yo, somos totalmente diferentes... auque... ambas compartimos el mismo sentimiento"- pensó Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro y de la nada... sin saber como... lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos... "Estoy llorando... otra vez??, pero si me prometí que no lo haría más..".- en ese momento su cabeza renació la imagen de Kikio besando a Inuyasha... una y otra vez... "No es justo!!!, yo lo amo y él así como si nada... solo es Kikio... en realidad... siempre es Kikio!. Pero por que ella siempre tenía que verlos cuando "conversaban"??, es que acaso el destino quería que dejara de pensar de una u otra forma en Inuyasha... lo más seguro es que eso fuese"- decidió dejar de lado su tristeza, mostró una sonrisa y se dispuso a correr a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, de seguro sus amigos la esperaban impacientes y preocupados... además... se sentía observada y ella sabía que no era bueno andar por esos lugares sin la compañía de alguien fuerte.  
  
- "No sé lo que pasara en el futuro, o si me amaras o no... pero... yo solo quiero tu felicidad... Inuyasha"  
  
***************************************  
  
- ¿Cuándo llegara Kagome, ya hace un buen rato que debería estar aquí- Comento Sango, quien se encontraba muy preocupada por el atraso de su amiga.  
  
- Tranquila Sango... ya veras como la Srta. Kagome llegara en un momento- En ese instante, Miroku puso una de sus caras mas seductoras mirando a la taijija- además... querida Sango... estamos solos... por qué no nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos- Dijo esto estirando su mano hacia(bueno ejem... u_u)el trasero de Sango.  
  
- Ni te atrevas monje hentai!!!- respondió Sango, con una venita que asomaba en su sien.  
  
- Es que usted es una persona irresistible... - Respondió el monje, acercándose cada vez más a la nerviosa exterminadora, que solo se limitaba a observarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y algo desconcertados...   
  
- ¿Qué haces?... Te lo ad... advierto, no...no te atrevas a hacer nada... miroku... no te acerques- Repetía desesperadamente una y otra vez la joven.  
  
Cuándo ya sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, Sango tomo su hiraikotsu( quien sabe de donde lo saco!) y golpeo al pervertido ubicado a su lado, quien cayo inconsciente tras el fuerte golpe.  
  
- "¿Cómo se atreve?!!"- pensaba Sango apretando fuertemente su pecho, creía que su corazón se saldría a causa del nerviosismo o... de la ¿emoción?... "Qué le estaba pasando???, normalmente nunca dejaba que el depravado se le acercara tanto!!!."  
  
- Querida Sango- susurro el monje dentro de su inconsciente- lo que llegó a oídos de nuestra exterminadora y sonrojándola de manera salvaje en espera de lo que diría el houshi- ¿Le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?...  
  
Sango guardo silencio... ya muchas veces había escuchado la proposición del pervertido ese y no siempre era ella a quien se lo proponía, ya eran muchas mujeres en la lista... pero por que ahora... por algún motivo... su mente no había dicho un rotundo "NO!"... es que acaso estaba...  
  
- No, no, no!!!, yo no siento nada por "este"- Dijo mirando al aludido de forma despectiva, que aún seguía besando el suelo... - "aunque... la verdad... es que... él..." NOOOOO!!!- grito la muchacha sacudiendo de forma delicada su cabeza, estaba delirando, divagando en pensamientos muy tontos, según ella...  
  
- ¿Qué demonios me pasa??... por kami!! Que cosas pienso... - en ese momento, el ceño fruncido de ella desapareció, dejando paso a una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, dedicada al sujeto estampado en el piso... - eres un "bobo"... - se paro y tomo una frazada ubicada en una esquina de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y tapo al houshi...  
  
- No sé lo que me sucede, pero algún día lo descubriré- dicho esto, se acerco al monje y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, mientras las suyas se teñían de un intenso color rojo...- kuego se dispuso a salir de la cabaña en espera de su amiga y el kitsune que había ido en su búsqueda...- Ojala que regresen luego, por que si no, no se lo que podría pasar con ese sujeto...-  
  
*****************************************   
  
- Inuyasha!!!!! Ve a buscar a Kagome!!!!!!!- Grito un tanto desesperado el pequeño kitsune, al ver que este no prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que él decía- "No me escuha... ¿Qué estara pensando el tonto de Inuyasha?"  
  
Lo que el pequeño no sabía, era que Inuyasha no pensaba en un "Que" sino que en un "Quien"...  
  
-"Kikio... - se dijo a sí mismo Inuyasha. La verdad era que si escuchaba a Shippou, pero no quería tomarle atención a lo que decía, no ahora... ya que se encontraba muy ocupado pensando en la miko- ¿Por qué eres así Kikio?, ¿tanto es tu odio hacia mi?... pero si fue un engaño de ese maldito de Naraku, ¿por qué no comprendes?... yo... yo... te... am..." No!!... no puedo decirloooo!!!- grito tomando totalmente desprevenido a Shippou, quien por el susto y por la extraña conducta de Inuyasha, decidió dejarlo solo... después vería como arreglárselas para que fuera a buscar a Kagome...   
  
  
  
- Esto me esta pasando muy seguido... Maldición!!! No puedo... en realidad... ya no estoy seguro de si amo a Kikio... - Se dijo el hanyou, quien al notar esa extraña confusión en su corazón, decidió buscar el "¿Por qué?"(ja! Todavía no lo sabe??? Que bobo! U_U) en su interior- "Hay algo que me esta haciendo dudar sobre mi amor por Kikio, pero no lo encuentro... aún... como paso esto?... no lo sé... es decir... cuando revivió, me sentí muy feliz, aunque ella sintiera ese gran odio por mi... por lo menos estaba viva... y eso me bastaba... sin embargo algo cambio en mis sentimientos y no encuentro que fue lo que me hizo esto...  
  
De pronto, el olfato de Inuyasha capto un aroma en particular, ese aroma era muy similar al de Kikio... él sabia quien era... era Kagome!!!!!!...  
  
- Hey!! "¿Desde cuando se demostraba tan feliz por saber que Kagome se encontraba cerca?"- Inuyasha decidió dejar de lado un momento sus pensamientos e ir a recibir a Kagome, era muy peligroso dejarla andar sola por esos parajes... además... - El rostro del muchacho se torno repentinamente serio- "Ese lobo mentecato se podía hallar cerca del lugar... y por nada del mundo permitiría que le pusiera un solo dedo encima a Kagome... eso no!!! Ni siquiera por encima de su cadáver lo haría!!!!"...- De pronto, al saltar a una rama, se encontró con la imagen de Kagome saliendo dificultosamente del pozo... - Repentinamente el corazón de nuestro queridísimo hanyou dio un vuelco y se acelero sobrenaturalmente sin razón alguna(si claro! Según él¬¬) parece que la joven no se había percatado de su presencia... "¿Por qué habrá llegado tan tarde esta chiquilla?... es que no entiende que la búsqueda de los fragmentos es algo muy importante como para dejarlo de lado..."- pensó Inuyasha en una forma desesperada de ahuyentar esa sensación de ansias por ver a Kagome- "quizás... quizás... se estuvo viendo con ese chico!!!!!!... el sujeto que siempre la andaba rondando... ese tal Hojo..."- pensó Inuyasha con cierto toque de desprecio y rabia- "Feh! Desde cuando le interesaba lo que hiciera Kagome??... ella tan solo era un "radar de kakeras"... nada más!!!, pero... aún así... es tan linda...(silencio)... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QQQUUUÉÉÉÉ?!!!!!!, ¿Pero que tonterías pienso?!!!"- manifestó para sus adentros el joven con orejas de perro, que se encontraba totalmente perplejo a causa de sus pensamientos "involuntarios" acerca de la chica frente a sus ojos- "ella no es linda!!!... es solo una niña llorona, malcriada, mal genio, gritona, mandona, que siempre ayuda al que lo necesita, que nunca demuestra temor en los momentos mas difíciles, que me da ánimos para jamás darme por vencido... y... que me acepta tal y como soy...- Inu paro en seco... que diablos le estaba pasando, ni el sabía que era, solo entendía que por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en lo buena y linda que era "su" Kagome...   
  
En ese momento se percato de que Kagome inesperadamente había caminado cerca del "Árbol Sagrado" el lugar donde se había visto por primera vez..., pero aún más que eso, le llamo la atención que ella despedía un fuerte olor a sal... - ¿Esta llorando?- Su interior le pedía a gritos que fuera y abrazara a la joven, quien se mostraba totalmente vulnerable, pero su cuerpo no respondía... estaba embelesado con su belleza... su carita mojada a causa de las lágrimas, su cuerpo que temblaba, él olía la angustia que reinaba en su ser- "Quien quiera que haya hecho sufrir a Kagome se las pagaría... y caro"- Entonces vio como ella se secaba las lágrimas y sonreía- lo cual lo tranquilizo mucho- en ese instante sin dar previo aviso, la muchacha comenzó a correr... "Seguramente se dirige a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede", la acompañare... no quiero que nada malo le pase... por qué... ella es muy importante para mi... y nadie la separa jamás de mi lado...(que lindo!!!!!)  
  
***************************   
  
Kagome se hecho a correr, cuando de pronto escucho pasos cercanos a ella, no sabía que o quien podría ser, por lo que saco de su "pequeña" mochila lo primero que encontró...  
  
  
  
- Un mini sartén??- se dijo, vaya si que le caían cosas en su mochila- coloco el sartén enfrente de ella a modo de defensa... cuando de pronto, los pasos aceleraron su correr, velozmente se acercaban, de la nada una figura surgió por entre los arbustos, Kagome sin más, solo atino a golpear al extraño una y otra vez con el sartén, cerrando los ojos, por lo que no había visto a quien golpeaba... - Toma, toma, toma!!!- Repetía... cuando de pronto uno de los quejidos del "mounstro" le resulto familiar... abrió lentamente los ojos... y para su sorpresa, encontró a un Inuyasha desfallecido en el piso...  
  
- Inuyasha!! Despierta- dicho esto tomo al hanyou y lo acurruco en su regazo- despierta!...  
  
- Que?... que pasa?... - al dejar de ver todo borroso, Inuyasha logro vislumbrar una figura entre tanta confusión- Kagome?...  
  
- He? Si... Inuyasha... estas bien???... lo lamento mucho, pensé que era una bestia del bosque o algo así... discúlpame...  
  
Inuyasha movió la cabeza en signo de afirmación, demostrando que había aceptado sus disculpas (que novedad de él)...  
  
-No te preocupes, es normal que hayas pensado que era algún monstruo... - dijo Inuyasha- cuando de pronto noto en la posición en que se encontraba- aaaaaaaah!!!- grito y se levanto lo más rápido que le fue posible del regazo de Kagome, totalmente avergonzado y con su cara toda ruborizada, dejando muy extrañada a la joven que lo observaba con nerviosismo por su actitud...   
  
  
  
Retomando la compostura, Inuyasha trato de ordenar sus emociones, aunque sin mucho resultado... ambos estaban callados... ese silencio... como odiaba ese silencio, era como cuando Kagome lo encontraba siempre con Kikio, entonces... como para aliviar la situación, Inuyasha decidió hablar, ya que veía que Kagome desviaba su mirada a causa de ese momento tan incomodo...  
  
- Bueno... yo lo siento mucho Kagome, es decir, no era mi intención asustarte ni nada de eso... yo solo sentí tu olor, y bueno me preocupe por ti y decidí venir a buscarte...- Parece que el hanyou no era muy consciente de lo que decía, ya que normalmente él nunca actuaba de esa forma, sin embargo al percatarse de esto, su rostro se coloco rojo nuevamente y decidió mejor no seguir hablando.  
  
- Que?, bueno yo... ahora justo iba a la casa de Kaeda- baba para continuar el viaje... y... y... bueno... bueno yo...- Kagome solo hablaba monosílabos por el nerviosismo causado por las palabras de Inuyasha, cuando se percato de que este la miraba fijamente... ¿Por qué me mira tan insistentemente?!!!, es que tengo algo en la cara??, aunque definitivamente Inuyasha si que estaba raro ese día, que le habría pasado???... seguramente... se había visto con Kikio y lo más probable era que la observaba a ella por su vivo recuerdo... nunca la había visto a ella en realidad, siempre estaba Kikio de por medio y todo gracias a su estúpido parecido con la sacerdotisa!...- al pensar esto, Kagome desvió nuevamente su rostro junto con su mirada llena de dolor... quería llorar, pero no lo haría... no enfrente de él...  
  
- A su vez, Inuyasha alcanzo a notar el cambio brusco en la mirada de Kagome antes de que desviara su rostro- es que él había hecho esto al mirarla tan persistentemente??, no lo pudo controlar, solo la miro y le fue imposible dejar de observarla - decidió dejar para otro momento sus dudas, ahora lo mejor que debía hacer, era salir de esa incomoda situación, por lo que tendió una mano a Kagome que yacía aún sentada en el suelo para ponerse de pie, eso si procurando no mirarla a los ojos, ya que creía que en cualquier momento ella lloraría y eso le partía el alma- Vamos, toma mi mano, te ayudare a ponerte de pie, debes tener mucho cuidado por aquí... no es el mejor lugar para andar sola torpe... rápido que ya estas bastante atrasada!- dijo en tono burlesco el joven mitad bestia.  
  
- Torpe??!- grito Kagome, mientras despedía una fuerte aura de su cuerpo que asusto increíblemente a Inuyasha... sin embargo, decidió no pelear con él, estaba demasiado pasivo el instante como para arruinarlo, por lo que solo respiro profundo, contó hasta 10 y dijo... - Lo siento Inuyasha... no era mi intención llegar tarde... ven! vamos pronto a la casa de la anciana que ya nos deben estar esperando todos para emprender la búsqueda- mientras decía esto, le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al joven y lo empujo desde la espalda por entre el bosque, lo que causo cierta impresión en él, que no esperaba esa reacción... al ver que ella sonreía y mostraba nuevamente esa vitalidad tan característico... dio vuelta su cabeza para que Kagome no lo viera, en ese instante sonrió... si... sonrió, hace tiempo que no lo hacía y se sentía bien, más aún al ver que ella era feliz también...  
  
- Kagome... no sé aún lo que siento por ti, pero si tengo bien claro que no dejare que te vayas de mi lado... quiero que seas feliz, ya que si tú lo eres yo también lo soy...  
  
Ya menos tenso el ambiente, siguieron caminando por el bosque... lo único que tenían claro sus corazones, era que deseaban fervientemente la felicidad del otro, en ese momento ambos pensaron al unísono...  
  
- Yo quiero estar a tu lado...  
  
Y así siguieron, por entre el bosque, uno le hacia la compañía al otro... lo que no sabían era que alguien los seguía... alguien que miraba a la joven que acompañaba a Inuyasha...  
  
- Mi querida Kagome... ya pronto serás mi mujer...   
  
CONTINUARA...   
  
¿Qué les pareció?, bueno quizás la trama no es muy buena, pero prometo tratar de ponerlo más interesante, por ahora, por fis solo confórmense con esto, aunque sea poco...   
  
Le dedico este fic a Kami_ chan que me ayudo mucho a decidirme a publicarlo, vale Cami, te pasaste, y también a la marita, una amiga mía que tb. Me insentivo y me dio ánimos... Gracias!!  
  
Bueno, yo mejor lo dejo hasta aquí, por que ya se me hizo tarde y estoy que me muero de sueño... Chao y hasta el próximo capitulo y si se les da el tiempo o el animo, dejenme un review, es cosa de ustedes... bueno ahora si, chau!  
  
Chibi- poio. 


	2. Lo que dicta mi interior

 Hola otra vez!!! Bueno de partida les quiero ofrecer una disculpa por que es el primer fic que bajo y no estoy muy enterada de la forma de cómo hacerlo, y pues... cuando lo baje no salió muy bien y le aparecieron unos signos extraños... muchas disculpas... pero, bueno ya lo arregle!! Y créanme que no soy la más capita para esto de la computación y me costo muchísimo, pero todo por entretenerme un rato escribiendo jeje... 

Quiero agradecerle a Minako-chan que me ha estado subiendo el animo para que no me sienta tan poquita cosa por mi fic... Gracias!!

Bueno ahora los dejo con la segunda parte de mi fic... todo por ustedes y unos cuantos reviews   = p

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Inuyasha y compañía le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (ya quisiera yo que fueran míos!!¬¬, pero ni modo... u_u), lo único que me pertenece es esta historia...

(" ") las comillas simbolizan lo que piensan los personajes y los (  ) denotan mis interrumpciones jeje, siempre yo de metiche...

****************************************

Descubriéndome  

******En el capítulo anterior********

 Ya menos tenso el ambiente, siguieron caminando por el bosque... lo único que tenían claro sus corazones, era que deseaban fervientemente la felicidad del otro, en ese momento ambos pensaron al unísono...

- _Yo quiero estar a tu lado..._

Y así siguieron, por entre el bosque, uno le hacia la compañía al otro... lo que no sabían era que alguien los seguía... alguien que miraba a la joven que acompañaba a Inuyasha...

- Mi querida Kagome... ya pronto serás mi mujer... 

*******************************************************

2º Capitulo: Lo que dicta mi interior 

Estaba Sango sentada en una roca con el kitsune y Kirara dormidos en su regazo y a su lado un ya recuperado Miroku esperando la llegada de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, la exterminadora de monstruos podía ver en el semblante del monje, cierto dejo de preocupación... – "Ojala que no se haya dado cuenta de que ella lo había besado mientras estaba inconsciente, se moriría de la pena!!!. ¿Pero como?, era obvio que al estar así, no se acordaría de nada- hablo a sus adentros  para tranquilizar un poco su inconsciente"

Por otra parte, nuestro houshi preferido, no tenía las cosas tan "claras" como él suponía que las debía tener la taijija

"Nunca pensó que le pasaría esto... pero por primera vez se sentía avergonzado de estar al lado de su querida Sango... es decir estaba consciente(al fin...) de que hace un rato estuvo a punto de besarla... de sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos- ¿Es que acaso esto esta dejando de ser una simple atracción?"- pensaba el houshi, que no hallaba explicación para lo que había intentado hacer... – "quizás... – pensó Miroku, viendo de reojo a Sango... - es muy bella... realmente, demasiado... pero... tengo miedo... si! Quién pensaría que yo, Miroku, él más afianzado con las mujeres, tengo miedo de perderla a ella... de que si le confieso mis verdaderos sentimientos ella me rechace... y todo por mi estúpido comportamiento pervertido!!... pero no puedo evitarlo... cuanto me gustaría cambiar para que me aceptaras querida Sango, pero lo veo difícil... más bien imposible..."- apretó fuertemente sus puños... tras pensar que supuestamente Sango lo rechazaría completamente si él se le declaraba- "Mejor lo dejo hasta aquí, ya habrá otros momentos, para pensar en ti"- se dijo el houshi mirando secretamente a la joven a su lado, luego desvió la mirada hacia su mano... aquella donde estaba la maldición de su familia y su eterna perdición... - "primero debo acabar con esto!, luego veré como arreglar esta confusión que siente mi corazón..." 

Sango miro perpleja al houshi... había estado muy silencioso desde hace un buen rato, seguramente pensaba en una de sus tantas pretendientes... no había lugar para ella... sin embargo decidió preguntar el motivo de la angustia del monje, ya se estaba sintiendo incómoda tras tanto silencio...

- ¿Qué sucede su excelencia?- pronuncio en tono amable la exterminadora, viendo fijamente al monje.

- Nada!!... nada querida Sango!... solo que ya me estoy preocupando por que la Srta. Kagome e Inuyasha no llegan- mintió Miroku... tras la mirada analizadora de Sango... él era un experto en las mentiras(¬¬jeje!, es obvio... entonces como haría para meterse a la bolsa a todos los que le decía que su casa estaba poseída o cosas así...)

- Aaahhh... no le parece que sería mejor que fuéramos en su búsqueda??- hablo Sango con una suave voz, que denotaba la preocupación por sus amigos.

- Si... quizás sería lo mejor- respondio, poniendo una de sus manos en su barbilla y otra dirigiéndose directamente a Sango.

- Ni se atreva!!!¬¬  monje depravado!!- sujeto la mano del pervertido antes de que se siguiera haciendo paso hacía su cuerpo.

- Srta. Sango... como cree ^^, si yo solo iba a despertar al pequeño Shippou para que fuéramos a buscar a Inuyasha y compañía...

- Si claro... ¬¬... eso ni usted, su excelencia lo cree- mascullo la taijija, sacando su hiraikotsu nuevamente(otra vez quien sabe de donde) para golpear al pervertido.

- Jejeje!!, No Srta. Sango!!, No me golpee- dijo poniendo cara de perro arrepentido(pobrecito!)

Sango lo miro con algo de pena, ya había recibido demasiados golpes por hoy, así que guardo su boomerang y pronuncio con tono brusco...

- Bueno!, pero solo por que me lo pide de esa forma su excelencia

- Gracias mi querida Sango!!- contesto visiblemente contento Miroku, con cascadas en los ojos. Aprovechando que ella estaba distraída, estiro su mano hacia su trasero(este sí que no entiende!)

- Otra vez... Monje hentai!!!!!!!!- grito la exterminadora hecha una fiera, y tomando nuevamente su boomerang, golpeo al houshi sin piedad, dejándolo "K.O" en el piso. De pronto se sonrió y dijo- Ya volvió a la normalidad... 

En ese mismo instante... un chico con cabellos plateados y ojos color miel acompañado con una joven mujer de cabello negro, llegó al lugar donde estaba Sango con Shippou aún durmiendo en sus piernas...

- ¿Y que le pasó a este?- pregunto Inuyasha apuntando al monje que yacía en el suelo, con una cara de "déjame adivinar..."

- Parece que Miroku nunca aprende cierto?- Respondió Kagome, también mirando al aludido.

- No!... Nunca aprende- Agrego Sango cerrando sus ojos de ira.

- Aaaah?, que paso??...- murmuro el houshi, sobando su cabeza en el lugar donde Sango lo había golpeado incansablemente- Inuyasha!!!! Srta. Kagome!!!, ya están aquí, íbamos a ir en su búsqueda ahora mismo... pero algo paso antes... y no recuerdo que era... usted recuerda que paso Srta. Sango???- dijo el monje con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- DEESSSCCAAARRAAADDOOO!!!- gritó Sango...

- No me golpees Sango... si fue solo una bromita...- respondió casi en un susurro Miroku, asustado ante la reacción de la exterminadora.

- Feh! Ya déjense de estupideces... mejor vamos a buscar los kakeras que faltan... recuerden que Naraku posee una gran cantidad de ellos... - Hablo el hanyou, un tanto molesto por tanto griterío de sus amigos.

- Si quizás sea lo mejor... – interrumpió  Kagome, con una risa fingida que no convencía  a nadie- por favor Sango... discúlpalo...

- Grrr...  esta bien Kagome, pero solo por que ustedes me lo dicen...

De pronto el pequeño kitsune, despertó por los fuertes ruidos hechos a su alrededor(en realidad me sorprende que no haya despertado antes^^), se froto delicadamente los ojos y miro a su alrededor... entonces vio a Kagome y se hecho a sus brazos...

- Kagome!!! Te extrañe!!! BUUUAA! El tonto de Inuyasha no me escuchaba... - gritó Shippou al borde de las lágrimas.

- A quién le dices tonto???, zorrito bobo... – mascullo entre dientes Inuyasha, y golpeo muy fuerte la cabecita del pequeño youkai.

- Inuyasha... – Reprocho Kagome con el ceño fruncido, en sentido de desaprobación...

Inuyasha sabia lo que venía... lo presentía... y eso lo hacía estremecer... pero no precisamente  de emoción, sino que de miedo!!!

- "Que no lo diga, que no lo diga"- se repetía Inuyasha- mientras que su cuerpo se preparaba para lo peor.

- Inuyasha... - volvió a pronunciar Kagome, dicho esto se acerco al hanyou que sudaba frío tanto por la cercanía de ella, como por el miedo a su tan temible "OSUWARI!!"- acerco una de sus delicadas manos a la mejilla de Inuyasha y la acarició tiernamente... - por favor... Inuyasha... no molestes al pequeño Shippou- Todos incluyendo al defendido, quedaron mirando a Kagome, luego a Inuyasha... Kagome... Inuyasha... Kagome... Inuyasha…Kagome… Inuyasha.

- Aaa, eeh... si claro- respondió notablemente rojo y desconcertado el pobre mitad bestia- "si que estaba rara Kagome ese día. Primero no le había lanzado uno de sus tan famosos "OSUWARI!!" y segundo, ahora le acariciaba su mejilla delicadamente... se sentía tan bien... sus manos eran tan suaves..."

- Que bien- sonrió Kagome(se han dado cuenta de q ha sonreído muuuuchoooo)

En ese momento Shippou recordó algo... casi se le había olvidado!!!... cielos! Quizás moriría si no lo decía, aunque por un momento dudo... Inuyasha se encontraba ahí y no era lo más sensato pronunciar esas palabras enfrente de él... estaba seguro de que se ganaría aún más golpes... aunque estuviera presente Kagome... "Que hago... que hago?"- se repetía para sí el pequeño y asustado Shippou... su semblante se había puesto pálido... no sabía que hacer... Kagome notó el cambio brusco en el rostro de su pequeño kitsune...

- Shippou... ¿qué te sucede?- Preguntó inocentemente Kagome, sin saber que está pregunta  bastaría para desatar la ira de alguien y el nerviosismo de otro...

- Aaaah??! Que??... Nada, Nada!!!... fuera de que cuando fui a convencer a Inuyasha para que te fuese a buscar a tu tiempo, me tope con Kouga... jejeje^^ y me dijo... que bueno... Kagome que pronto te vendría a buscar para hacerte su mujer... .También que Inuyasha no era capaz de cuidarte adecuadamente y muchas otras cosas relacionadas a que te amaba, que eras la mujer de su vida... y ...y... eso...!!!!- El youcaicito no se percato de lo que había dicho... realmente no pensó en ese momento... era tanto su miedo que bueno... solo lo dejo fluir..., tapo su boca en señal de preocupación... luego miro a Inuyasha quien estaba cabizbajo... "Moriré!!!!!!"- pensó Shippou, que estaba más asustado que nunca!!!- "moriré. Eso ya es un hecho!!"

Sin embargo Kagome solo observaba incrédula a Shippou y con sus mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas... de pronto sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo... por un momento dudo en si girar o no la cabeza... la verdad era que hasta ella tenía miedo de mirar a Inuyasha... observo  a sus lados para buscar apoyo, pero se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban tan asustados como ella.

- "Ayyy no!!! ¿Qué hago??. Pero es que no es mi culpa que el joven Kouga este enamorado de mi!! O si?, no!!, esto no es justo... yo nuca le digo nada a Inuyasha cuando se va a ver con Kikio, no tengo por que sentirme apenada"- pensó Kagome... con una angustia bastante grande al recordar el hecho...

- "Ahora si que Shippou esta en problemas... y ni pensar de Kagome... pobrecita!... seguramente tendrá una fuerte riña con Inuyasha- pensó la joven exterminadora.

- "Esto no esta bien... Inuyasha realmente esta enojado... y bueno lo que ha dicho Shippou... quizás lo mejor sería dejar que la Srta. Kagome hable con Inuyasha tranquilamente" – pensó el sabio de  Miroku(vamos!! Acéptenlo de todos es el mas sensato)

- "Ese lobo rabioso me las pagara!!!!, como se le ocurre decir que Kagome será su mujer... ya me basta con que aparezca de quien sabe donde para venir a cortejarla, como para que más encima me amenacé. Feh! Pero que pienso!!... que venga a buscar a Kagome... me da igual(y yo pensaba que ya se estaba poniendo sincero u_u)..."LARGO SILENCIO"... NO!!... no es cierto... no me da igual!!...maldición!!!... Por qué soy tan inseguro????. Yo sé que Kagome nunca me dejara... ella me lo ha dicho... pero por qué tengo tanto miedo... además... no puedo calmar esta furia que siento!!! Que son?? Celos???, eso no!!- "trato" de pensar Inuyasha... aunque no con mucho resultado... ya que el enojo lo carcomía y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por no hacerlo notar...

Inuyasha dirigió una fuerte mirada a Kagome, una mirada llena de dolor, rabia... ¿angustia?... lo que no paso desapercibido... sin embargo... la joven le devolvió la mirada... y a diferencia de la del muchacho con orejas de perro... esta mirada trasmitía decepción... si eso era!! 

- "Decepción por no haber confiado en ella??"- trataba de asimilar Inuyasha en su mente.

Miroku capto que era mejor que ambos se quedaran a solas... ya vería después como ayudarlos...

- Srta. Sango, Shippou... creo que es mejor que nos retiremos- Dicho esto, Miroku jalo a ambos, ya que veía que  aún no se movían por la impresión... - ustedes dos hablen todo lo que necesiten- dijo mientras entraba a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.            

Por lo que Inuyasha y Kagome quedaron completamente solos... 

PERSPECTIVA DE KAGOME

- "No quiero... no quiero conversar con Inuyasha... él... él no confía en mí, se le nota en su mirada... esa mirada... yo sé que se siente mal tan solo por que me parezco a "ella", yo no significo nada... absolutamente nada!!!"- pensó Kagome, quien fuera del fuerte sentimientos de decepción, se sentía afligida y frustrada por la situación, sus ojos no lo resistieron... y lo hizo... Si! Comenzó todo como un pequeño sollozo, para luego convertirse en un llanto silencioso... pero imparable- "siempre es lo mismo..."- fue lo último que pensó antes de notar que el hanyou estaba muy cerca de ella... quizás... demasiado... - "me esta abrazando???"- Inu... yasha???- dijo suavemente, antes de que el hanyou la volteara para verle a la cara.

PERSPECTIVA DE INUYASHA

- "Por qué Miroku nos dejo a solas??, Cielos!! Mi corazón se saldrá... es como hace un rato... al verla ahí... tan vulnerable... tan débil... siento unas ganas enormes de ir a abrazarla... pero no!!!... su estúpido orgullo se lo impedía!!!...- Inuyasha volvió a sentir el olor a sal tan característico de las lágrimas, miro a Kagome que lloraba incontrolablemente- "no llores... por favor no llores!!!"- repetía angustiado su interior- "es todo culpa de ese lobo infeliz... él es quien me provoca!!. En realidad... todo aquel que se acerca a Kagome me provoca..."- se dijo, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba eso... - "tengo que aprender a ser más sincero conmigo mismo... y... con ella"- Inuyasha apretó sus puños... no lo resistió... ya llevaban un buen rato callados... se acerco lentamente a la dulce joven que emanaba ese delicioso aroma que se mezclaba con el olor a sal... ella no notaba lo cerca que estaba... dejándose llevar... Inuyasha  estiro sus brazos... la abrazo... tierna y delicadamente... como nunca lo había hecho antes... ella estaba dándole la espalda... por lo que podía sentir el olor de su cabello sedoso... era tan hermosa... se había olvidado de todo... de su rabia... de su inseguridad... ahí solo estaban él y ella, de pronto escucho casi inaudible, un pequeño susurro- Inu... yasha???-  en ese momento no pudo más y la giro delicadamente para ver su hermosa carita toda sonrojada al igual que la de él... 

- Inu... yasha???- repitió nuevamente  Kagome... tan suave como lo había hecho antes- que sucede??- dijo separándose un poco del cuerpo de su amado y mirándolo a sus ojos color miel.

- Kagome... la verdad es que... bueno... yo... yo... – tartamudeo, en un intento de sacar al exterior sus sentimientos- "no estoy seguro de lo que hago... no... mejor no!... no sería justo para ella... decirle esto teniendo el corazón tan confundido"

- Si?- miro interrogante Kagome, que al ver que Inuyasha tardaba en responder decidió apartar la vista.

- "No sé que me ocurre!!... la veo... a ella... y siento que mi cuerpo cobra vida... me gustaría... yo quiero... besarla... pero tengo miedo de lo que me sucede... de lo que ella sienta por mí... tengo miedo a perderla... a sentirla lejos. 

¿Qué estoy haciendo??!!!, Mi cuerpo se mueve solo... me estoy acercando demasiado a ella y... no puedo evitarlo!!.  No!!... no quiero... no quiero dejar de acercarme... yo quiero sellar sus labios... ser el primero que la bese..., por que ella es mía y de nadie más"- al pensar esto Inuyasha dejo de luchar contra sí mismo y se dejo llevar, acerco su rostro al de Kagome, la cual en un principio lo miro bastante sorprendida, para luego hacer lo mismo que él, acercársele más y más... El hanyou miro de reojo a Kagome que sin ninguna prisa, acercaba su rostro al de él, se veía tan hermosa así, con sus ojos cerrados y esa boca que pronto solo él tendría el gusto de probar...sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de distancia... ya casi se rozaban... cuando...

CONTINUARA

JAJAJA!!soy mala... lo sé... pero esa es la idea... 

Buenop! Cómo voy?? Me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber a través de los reviews o enviándome algún mail, ahí ustedes eligen... Este capitulo me quedo más corto que el otro, y adivinen? Sí!! Mi trama aún es patética... pero bueno ahí estoy en el intento de darle más emoción a la cosa... 

            Solo esop! Se despide... 

                        chibi-poio 


	3. ¿Los conozco?

N/A: Hola otra vez! Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste... De partida quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review... la verdad es que me ayudan a "inspirarme", además de subirme el animo y sacarme de la depre en que quedo después de terminar los capítulos, ni me pregunten por que quedo así...   yo creo que es por el nerviosismo... jeje  n_n, además me gustaría ofrecerles una disculpa ya que he tardado muchísimo en subirlo... pero la verdad es que no había podido por que me fui de vacaciones y mi cabeza no producía ni una sola idea  salvable, además mi compu había tenido un "pequeño accidente" que no me permitía utilizar al pobre. Por todo esop! Soryyyyyyy!!! Si?

Disclaimer: Obviamente Inu-chan y todo lo demás no me pertenecen a mi!! (que lata da repetir eso... entro en más depre al recordarlo... snif ;_;) son propiedad de la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi .

Aquí los dejo con el tercer capítulo de mi fic... espero que sea de su agrado, las (" ") se refieren a los pensamientos de los personajes y los (  ) son mis intervenciones, y dale yo con meterme en la historia!... 

Descubriéndome 

************En el capítulo anterior***************

El hanyou miro de reojo a Kagome que sin ninguna prisa, acercaba su rostro al de él, se veía tan hermosa así, con sus ojos cerrados y esa boca que pronto solo él tendría el gusto de probar... sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de distancia... ya casi se rozaban... cuando...

**********************************************

**¿Los conozco?**

- Kagome!!!! ¿Qué te sucede?... responde!!!!!- gritaba desesperado Inuyasha, al ver que  la joven en sus brazos, se desvanecía instantáneamente y a solo unos pocos milímetros de sus labios. 

No entendía que había sucedido, estaban a punto de... besarse... – al pensar en 

esto, Inuyasha se sonrojo inevitablemente- "estuve tan cerca, sus labios ya eran míos..."- se repetía incansablemente-. Aaahhh!! Cómo se me ocurre pensar en eso en este momento!!!??- se reprochaba asimismo, mientras tomaba el cuerpo momentáneamente inerte de Kagome en sus brazos y se disponía a cargarla a la cabaña de la anciana, procurando no mirarle directamente a la cara, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que su propio cuerpo le llevaría a hacer mientras su mente le jugaba horribles jugarretas relacionadas a lo sucedido- "este no es el mejor momento para pensar en el... ¿beso?"- aunque el hanyou trataba incansablemente de dejar de pensar en eso, sus intentos eran apaciguados rápidos y sin mucho esfuerzos por algo muy poderoso, que era ni nada más ni menos que... su propia voluntad.

MENTE DE INUYASHA

- "O  Dios!!! De verdad sería un beso!!... un beso como el que él siempre deseado secretamente, como el que tantas noches lo había despertado del dulce país de los sueños, para llevarlo a una realidad bastante distinta y lejana a lo que él, Inuyasha vivía en ese momento, ya que se encontraba en una ardua lucha con su propio yo, quien trataba de persuadir al joven para que se decidiera de una vez  y besara a su tan queridísima Kagome mientras dormía tranquilamente.

- "No podrás conmigo... por que yo soy tú, y bien sabes lo que quieres... yo solo te ayudo a manifestarlo"- decía el otro yo de Inu con una sonrisa pícara.

- "Ja! Yo jamás sería capaz de besar a Kagome mientras está dormida, eso es una       falta de respeto para ella!- refutaba enérgicamente el hanyou, trantando de convencerse también a él mismo.

- "Bien sabes que es cierto... solo que aún no lo reconoces... vamos... hazlo... nadie lo sabrá...- susurraba en su oído su propio interior (puede ser eso?? Que tu propio interior te susurre!!!!Dios... cada día caigo más bajo!!!)

- "No lo haré!! No lo haré!!- mascullaba Inu mientras cerraba sus ojos para tranquilizarse y subía ampliamente el tono de su voz- quiero que salgas de mi cabeza en  este instante... no me molestes más!! Yo diré cuando sea el  momento apropiado..." gritaba interiormente a su otro yo- "vete!! Vete!!"... desaparece en este mismo instante!!!!!- fulmino el joven... mientras sentía un alivio enorme.

Nadie le arrebataría el momento apropiado, ni lo apresuraría a nada... nadie... ni mucho menos él mismo... eso no!!

- Bien ya basta de tanta confusión, lo mejor será llevarme a Kagome, ya  esta atardeciendo y no sería razonable exponerla al peligro de la noche...- señalo el joven... quien de una vez miro a la joven que dormitaba placidamente en sus brazos. Por primera vez... desde que reconocía que de una u otra forma, sentía una extraña atracción por ella... no sintió impaciencia... ni mucho menos escucho nuevamente a la molesta voz de su interior... solo la miró con ternura y beso  su frente mientras susurraba pausadamente- No te preocupes... yo descubriré a quien te hizo esto... y me encargare de descifrar lo que realmente siento... – finalizo. Entre tanto miraba el cielo y sonreía conforme... para dedicarse a si mismo palabras tranquilizadoras- calma... aún hay tiempo... no te apresures... ese será tu peor error..

Continuo caminando con ese semblante de conformidad y paz... es verdad... solo era 

cosa de tiempo para que todo se revelara ante sus ojos... solo tiempo...

*******************

- Tranquilos... yo sé que Inuyasha y la Srta. Kagome están bien- exclamaba calmado Miroku, mientras bebía con igual serenidad el té que la anciana Kaede había preparado.

- No sé... tengo el presentimiento de que a Kagome le ha pasado algo... además ya esta por oscurecer... cuando entramos a la cabaña, Inu se llevo a Kagome a hablar en otro lugar... quizás los atacaron- añadía Sango a la vez que se asomaba por la entrada para poder divisar a sus amigos.

- Sango... me parece que te preocupas demasiado- agregaba Shippou, quien comía ansiosamente.

- Ustedes son unos desconsiderados!!- gritaba la exterminadora con el ceño fruncido- nadie asegura que algo les haya pasado y...

Pero las palabras de Sango fueron acalladas por la anciana, quien intervenía por primera vez en la conversación...

- Debes dejarlos y confiar más en ellos.... entiendo que estés preocupada, pero tienen mucho de que hablar... es normal que se retrasen... además, estoy segura de que Inuyasha defendería a Kagome de cualquier peligro, no intervengas- contó terminantemente  la anciana Kaede convenciendo finalmente a la exaltada joven, quien se sentaba junto a sus compañeros para esperar la llegada de sus amigos.

- Lo sé... pero créanme... algo ha pasado... tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- decía Sango para dar por terminada la conversación, mientras los últimos cálidos rayos de luz se escondían tras el horizonte.

- Ya verás que Inu llega luego con...- hablaba el pequeño youkaicito, pero algo interrumpió lo que decía, una suave y helada brisa... – "seguramente es Inuyasha"- pensó. Pero al voltearse, contemplo una escena que lo dejo helado. Si era cierto... era Inuyasha, pero que había sucedido con Kagome, estaba en brazos de él y desmayada!!!.

- Anciana Kaede!!!... algo le ha pasado a Kagome- pronunciaba impulsivo Inuyasha en un borde de la puerta, con una muy pálida Kagome en brazos que recostaba rápidamente en un delgado colchón- "no creía que fuese algo grave... diablos! Soy un estúpido! Un completo imbecil!!"- se recriminaba el hanyou.

- Kagome!! ¿Qué te ha pasado?...- gritaba Sango al ver a su amiga en ese estado- Inuyasha!... se suponía que tú debía cuidarla!- lloraba mientras arrojaba una dura expresión.

- Buaaaa!!! Kagome!!!, que te ha hecho este perro tonto??- chillaba Shippou sin control alguno.

Inuyasha no respondía ni a los gritos de Sango y mucho menos a los lloriqueos de Shippou,  estaba muy ensimismado como para poder entender lo que ellos decían... realmente la culpa lo comía... ¿cómo se le había ocurrido demorarse tanto en llevar a Kagome a la cabaña?... había tardado demasiado... quizás tenía algo serio!! Y todo era su culpa... Kagome era una humana, no un hanyou!!... no pudo ser más irresponsable  y egoísta su actitud, iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que olvido que la joven había desmayado repentinamente, cuando ya ella se encontraba  pálida, recordó la urgencia del asunto... 

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha.... Inuyasha. Responde...- hablo el monje interviniendo en los pensamientos del joven mitad bestia.

- Aaah? Que dices Miroku?- contesto desganado Inuyasha.

- Que, que le ha pasado a la Srta. Kagome?- pregunto.

- La verdad es que no lo sé... de un momento a otro se desmayo- respondió fríamente el hanyou.

- Así como así?...- interrogo nuevamente.

- Pues si, estábamos conversando... cuando sin pensarlo dos veces la voltee para que me viera a los ojos... después de eso... bueno... nos íbamos a...a... be...- intentaba decir Inu, pero el monje lo interrumpió con una mirada de picardía, añadiendo...

- La palabra es BESAR por esas casualidades de la vida?- consulto con malicia al vislumbrar la cara enrojecida de Inuyasha.

- Bueno... pues la verdad... la verdad....sss-ssi- respondió notablemente avergonzado.

- Joven Inuyasha!!! Lo felicito... eso significa que estamos progresando!!- dicho esto abrazo al aludido dándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda- La Srta. Kagome es un muy buen partido... luego, no nos daremos cuenta y ya tendremos a pequeños Inus y Kagomecitas corriendo aquí, a nuestro alrededor, y a una linda pareja tomada de la mano!!- sugirió alegremente el monje... lo que de verdad descoloco totalmente a nuestro protagonista.

- Que estas sugiriendo monje pervertido!!! Yo no soy ningún libidinoso como tú, por el contrario... yo respeto a Kagome- respondió orgulloso.

- Aaahhhh... entonces... eso significa que ya hay algo entre tú y ella no?- continuo.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! No, no, no!!... yo no tengo nada con ella- agrego nervioso Inu-chan moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma negativa.

- Que bien!! Eso significa que aún hay una oportunidad para mi...- menciono Miroku con los ojos llenos de estrellas- bueno... no solo para mi. Sino que para Kouga y ese joven de la época de ella, creo que se llamaba Hojo. Si! Ese era su nombre.- devasto totalmente el monje, con una expresión de decepción.

Inuyasha analizo muchas veces la frase... y aunque trato de responder de una forma que no sonara comprometedora y que no demostrara los celos que sentía, le resulto imposible, lanzando lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo que ciertamente no es lo más efectivo si no quieres que un monje sabelotodo y experto en las mujeres, te humille totalmente.

- El desgraciado que se atreva a tocar  a MI Kagome tendrá que enfrentarse conmigo- contradijo furioso el hanyou con un semblante que dejaba a ver una mezcla de furia y decisión.

-    Ay... Inuyasha... te falta aprender a ser más sincero... cielos! Eres como un niño... madura por favor- finalizo Miroku, mirando a Inuyasha con cara de "pobre Srta. Kagome, lo tiene que aguantar....la compadezco"mientras se levantaba e iba a preguntar por ella. Pero la verdad se sentía contento... había animado a su amigo, y aunque fuese a su manera, parece que había sido efectivo, ya que veía a Inuyasha gritándole a todo pulmón un montón de insultos- Logre mi cometido...- susurro.

Mientras que Inuyasha continuaba lanzándole una tonelada de maldiciones para luego sentarse en su esquina habitual, en espera de la anciana que diría que es lo que tenía Kagome.

- Este tonto de Miroku... como le gusta molestar- se dijo molesto Inuyasha. 

*********************

Una joven de cabellos negros y largos rondaba cerca del lugar de los acontecimientos, con los pies descalzos y un semblante sombrío que dejaba a ver su rostro lleno de agonía y tristeza, haciéndose paso por entre los árboles que aprisionaban la estadía de su alma en este lugar terrenal. 

De la nada, la joven se detuvo... miro a su alrededor, y vislumbro un centenar de luces que se acercaban lentamente a su ser... eran almas... almas cargadas por un espécimen extraño capaz de arrebatarlas y obtenidas de mujeres que sufrían tanto como ella, una a una se introdujeron a su cuerpo... la joven abrió pausadamente los ojos... para dejar ver nuevamente su expresión triste y perdida, sin embargo esta vez hubo una diferencia... la joven torció sus labios en una sonrisa malévola y satisfactoria...

- Esta es mi oportunidad... ya pronto hará efecto mi conjuro... y yo y ella volveremos a ser una, claro que yo tomare el control sobre esa entrometida... no podrá hacer nada para anular mi plan... no esta vez... tonta, ya verás como Inuyasha será mío.- La sacerdotisa conocida como Kikio, continuo caminando sin rumbo fijo momentáneamente con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

***********************

- Que hago aquí??... que me paso??- yo estaba con Inuyasha, cuando algo me golpeo la cabeza...- toco el lugar donde había sido golpeada, pero no sintió dolor... sino que... nada, completamente nada.

La chica se paro del sitio en donde estaba, algo le decía que no debía estar ahí, pero no conocía la forma para escapar... Si hubiese sido un día de campo, este lugar hubiera sido el ideal, un hermoso campo de flores silvestres con árboles de todo tipo- A los muchachos les encantaría este lugar, sobre todo a Inuyasha... jeje es un goloso, comería de cada fruto de estos árboles sin parar- su mente reacciono! se percato de que estaba sola, la invadió el pánico. Es cierto, ella sentía que ese lugar era un tanto extraño, pero no había sentido tanto miedo... miedo de estar sola, completamente sola... 

- Inuyasha!!! Inuyasha!! Dónde estás?? Responde- gritaba paranoica la joven con sus manos abrazándola, ella era su única compañía, nadie más que ella- por favor... alguien... Miroku... Sango... Shippou... Inuyasha!!!- corrió... corrió lo más que pudo... tratando de dejar atrás esa soledad... sus pasos la condujeron a un árbol... – "Ese árbol... es el árbol sagrado!! que bien!! debo estar cerca de los muchachos"- pensó alegremente Kagome. Pero cuando pretendía ir en dirección de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, algo la detuvo y le hizo voltear para ver lo que era... lo que vio la dejo perpleja, era Kikio... esa miko abrazaba tiernamente a Inuyasha quien parecía estar perdido en la nada, mirando el vació- Inuyasha... ¿Qué te sucede?- grito Kagome al ver al joven en ese estado para luego dirigirle una mirada llena de rencor a su "querida" acompañante- ¿Qué le has hecho Kikio?.

La figura de la Miko acerco más su rostro al de Inuyasha sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, casi rozando sus labios con los de él.

- No te atrevas Kikio!!!, no lo hagas!!! por  fav...- se detuvo. 

Repentinamente sus ojos se nublaron, su mente decía una y mil ideas locas... sus piernas no respondían y sus sentidos estaban anonados, de seguro esto era una  mala broma, lo que veía no era cierto... Inuyasha era quien esta vez besaba a Kikio, por el contrario de otras veces... él había sido quien había tomado la iniciativa y había tomado a Kikio por la cintura para acercar sus labios a los de ella, Kikio no lo había obligado a nada!- Inuyasha?? que haces?- pregunto confundida la reencarnación de la miko. Intento acercarse a ellos y separarlos, pero mientras más corría, ellos más se alejaban, si esto era un sueño... por favor que alguien la despertara!! y rápido...

Kagome paro en seco sus pasos, mientras que levantaba la vista llena de dolor y cubierta de lágrimas.

- Quiero... quiero... olvidar a Inuyasha!!- grito finalmente Kagome, aburrida de tanta confusión, lo último que recordó fue que cayo sobre las flores silvestres que la arrullaron como a un felino, después... todo fue oscuridad...

**********************

- Anciana Kaede... ¿Qué es lo que tiene Kagome?- repetía incansablemente Sango, mientras le cambiaban los vendajes puestos en su cabeza.

- La verdad mi niña... es que no lo sé, pero si tengo entendido que no corre peligro, fue solo un desmayo... quizás el joven Inuyasha exagero un poco, se nota que la quiere mucho- sonrió graciosamente la anciana, lo que tranquilizo de sobremanera a la exterminadora.

- Que bueno... yo ya temía lo peor- exclamaba una menos histérica Sango- por cierto... ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?.

- Me parece que está afuera con Miroku, seguramente trata de subirle los ánimos al pobre de Inuyasha- hablaba la anciana Kaede entretanto mojaba un paño y lo depositaba en la frente de una dormida Kagome- lo que si me preocupa es que la Srta. Kagome estaba muy inquieta mientras la atendíamos... quizás tenía un mal sueño... pobrecita.

- Si... de seguro fue culpa de ese perro de Inuyasha, es un cabeza dura con muy poca delicadeza- afirmaba Sango, mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación contigua, donde estaban Inu-chan y Miroku.

- Son una pareja muy cómica...- susurro la anciana a Sango, para que el oído desarrollado del hanyou no alcanzara a oír. 

Sin embargo unos fuertes y atropellados pasos se acercaron a la entrada, dejando al descubierto a un muy sonrojado e irritado Inuyasha.

- Qué estas diciendo anciana???!!!!- vociferaba con energía el mitad bestia.

- Aaaa joven Inuyasha... veo que está muy interesado en escuchar conversaciones ajenas, mas aún si se tratan de esta joven- apunto la anciana a la pasiva Kagome.

- Feh! Que cosas dices anciana??!! yo no soy ningún entrometido- grito Inuyasha dejando entrever su enojo y preocupación por la muchacha.

- Ya, ya... joven Inuyasha... no se moleste con la anciana Kaede... si tan solo era un comentario, además no vas a negar que te importa lo que le sucede a la encantadora Srta. Kagome- dicho esto, Miroku le lanzo una mirada picaresca.

- Inuyasha... hasta yo soy más maduro que tú y ten en cuenta que solo soy un pequeño e indefenso niño- expresó Shippou, mirando burlescamente al "orejas de perro".

- Inuyasha! no estás ayudando en nada... mejor vete... y deja que Kagome siga descansando- recrimino la exterminadora, quien ciertamente andaba con un genio de lo peor.

- Si, si, si... ya me voy...- pero cuando Inuyasha disponía a desalojar, un pequeño grito produjo silencio en la habitación.

- Noooo!! quiero olvidar!!!- grito adormilada Kagome, con los ojos bien cerrados.

- ¿Qué te sucede Kagome?- gritaron todos al unísono, mientras rodeaban a la chica que había gritado esas palabras.

La joven, entreabrió sus ojos suavemente, se sentó en el colchón y miro a su alrededor como si nada, seguramente aún se encontraba dormida . Luego... solo sonrió... lo que siguió después dio el broche de oro... Kagome observo todo y a todos detenidamente, especialmente a un joven con orejas de perro... finalmente, sus labios se abrieron para dejar fluir las palabras...

- ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?- susurro con voz adormilada y confusa- ¿Los conozco?...

******************

Si!!! al fin esta listo este capítulo... por fis no quiero que me maten, pero es la verdad que mi compu se había hechado a perder, menos mal que alcance a salvar el fic por esas casualidades, pero no estaba completo.

De nuevo ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas por la demora, en serio...

Cambiando de tema... como voy? ya está mejor la cosa... aunque me parece bastante monótono el fic... pero todo es culpa de mi cabecita, que no hace nada para superarse... pero buenop! que más da...u_u.

Lo que sea que tengan que decir... díganlo en un review. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... aaahh!! se me olvidaba, disculpen a todos los que quieren que ponga más escenas de Sango y Miroku por que en este capítulo apenas aparecen, les prometo que haré un capítulo especialmente dedicado a ellos... solo les pido tiempo... please.

Ya ahora si. Review por fis y hasta el prox. capítulo(quien sabe cuando aparecerá) no escribo un adelanto, por q no sé aún que voy a hacer. 

Gracias por los review recibidos. esop!! chaooooo...


	4. Mi niña pequeña

**N/A: **Si, si ya sé... me he tardado una ETERNIDAD en subir este capítulo... y ahora no ha sido por problemas técnicos... sino que por flojera mía, para que vean como soy jeje n_uU pero bueno, lo que importa es que estoy aquí... o no? si no es así... estoy muy mal... pero no quiero entrar en detalles... (cierto que ando tremendamente apática hoy?? ¬_¬**...me desperté con el pie izquierdo... si, aunque no lo crean las personas que me conocen en vivo y en directo es decir mis compañeros de clase :P La belencita si se enoja a veces...) yap!! a subir el ánimo!!! *chibi-poio mra con estrellitas el cielo, esperanzada de que este capítulo le resulte como ella quiere... * por cierto... hice 2 fics nuevos relacionados al anime "Shaman King" es un datito para los amantes de la serie.

Por sobre todo, les quiero pedir una GRAN disculpa por mi tardanza... y como ya explique fue por flojera mía, pero es que Kami-chan(mi compañera de clases) me pide y me pide que suba luego el capítulo, así que no me dio otra opción(no piensen que lo hago obligada n_n) y tengo que idear alguna buena idea(que valga la redundancia!) para esta vez... solo espero no decepcionarlos, por que si es así entro en depre de nuevo... no mentira!!! 

 ****

**Disclaimer: **Inu ni nada me pertenece a mi, ya esta de sobra decir de quien son los derechos... así que la hago cortita. La letra cursiva con las comillas son los pensamientos y los paréntesis son cuando a mi me da la gana de entrar aunque interrumpa un momento romántico ("risa maligna" que malvada no?).

Yap hora sip el fic... hasta las notas de autora finales.

Descubriéndome 

En el capítulo anterior...

**********************************

La joven, entreabrió sus ojos suavemente, se sentó en el colchón y miro a su alrededor como si nada, seguramente aún se encontraba dormida . Luego... solo sonrió... lo que siguió después dio el broche de oro... Kagome observo todo y a todos detenidamente, especialmente a un joven con orejas de perro... finalmente, sus labios se abrieron para dejar fluir las palabras...

- ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?- susurro con voz adormilada y confusa- ¿Los conozco?...

**********************************

Mi niña pequeña 

Era de noche... la luna dejaba ver a un joven  sentado en una rama del Árbol Sagrado, mientras meditaba lo sucedido hace un momento, sin dejar de lado un semblante de preocupación e inquietud... 

FLASH BACK

- Kagome te sientes bien?- preguntaba Sango aún con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos, entretanto miraba perpleja a su amiga que yacía recostada en el futon y con la vista algo pérdida, como si lo más interesante del mundo fuese la pared.

De pronto, Kagome comenzó con pequeños sollozos, llevándose sus manos a la cara y bajando su mirar... todos la observaban confundidos... ¿Qué diablos le pasaba??!! 

Inuyasha puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, mientras esta lloraba silenciosamente, el semblante del hanyou cambio repentinamente... giro su cabeza e hizo una seña a los demás que se encontraban en la habitación, indicándoles que les dejaran a solas...

Todos incluyendo al Kitsune(aunque no lo crean), obedecieron al ver la cara de tristeza que había demarcado hace unos momentos el rostro del joven. 

Ya estaba hecho... ambos estaban completamente solos, por lo que el joven se decidió a hacer un movimiento más osado y tomar por la cintura a Kagome, mientras está aún no apartaba sus manos de su cara mojada... 

- _Quizás... se ha enojado conmigo por lo de hace un momento, seguramente se sintió presionada con lo del beso y ahora no quiere ver mi cara... es comprensible... soy un bruto"- _pensaba el hanyou entretanto acomodaba a Kagome en su  pecho, acariciando sus cabellos que desprendían ese dulce aroma que lo enloquecía- Kagome...- alcanzo a pronunciar, antes de percatarse que la aludida ya no sollozaba por lo que se permitió girarla para apreciar su rostro ¿dormido?- Kagome!!, Kagome qué te ha sucedido??- preguntaba asustado Inuyasha.

No muy delicadamente sacudió a la chica, quien abrió sus ojos para vislumbrar la figura del hanyou...

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto frotándose los ojos, tratando de despertar.

- Kagome... estás bien, yo pensé que otra vez habías sufrido un desmayo- hablo sonriente el joven, mirando como Kagome se reincorporaba.

- ¿Quién es usted señor orejitas de perro?- pregunto desconcertada y algo asustada la joven observando detenidamente al individuo en frente de ella- "_Tiene orejitas de perro!! que tierno... pero, ¿Quién será? me mira como si buscara algo en mi- _pensaba intranquila Kagome, mientras tomaba una distancia prudente según  su criterio, del joven con orejitas n_n.

- No seas torpe Kagome... ya no te hagas la inocente conmigo... hace poco llorabas por quien sabe que- exclamaba un tanto abrumado por la respuesta de la chica, quien en ese instante ponía sus dedos en su mentón, tratando de recordar la razón de su llanto.

- Ahhhh!!- grito apresuradamente Kagome.

- ¿Qué te sucede?!!!!- Inuyasha había saltado de su lugar gracias al grito dado al aire de Kagome, mientras una de sus manos estaba en su pecho tratando de tranquilizar los acelerados latidos de sus corazón.

- Ya recordé el "porque" de mi llanto- respondió Kagome  sentándose junto al futon donde hace un momento dormía- lo que sucede... es que tenía mucha hambre y al despertar en un lugar extraño con gente que no conozco, donde no esta mamita y abuelito... bueno me asuste un poquito- explico haciendo un pucherito con sus labios.

- Ahhh... solo fue es...- de pronto Inuyasha callo en cuenta y se detuvo, miro a la joven sentada, había algo extraño en ella, su forma de hablar, de mirarle... y... todo!!! todo en ella era distinto- "_Ella dijo... dijo que nosotros éramos extraños y que este era un lugar desconocido para ella, que yo era el Sr. orejitas de perro... ¿Desde cuándo Kagome habla de esa manera?!!!"- _el hanyou se paro de su lugar y se acerco a la chica mirándola directamente a los ojos esperando algún sonrojo o  risita nerviosa como siempre lo hacía ella... pero a cambio de eso no recibió nada, solo una mirada aún más desconcertada de Kagome.

- ¿Por qué se acerca tanto a mi "Sr. orejitas de perro"?- pronunció en un tono infantil, muy poco característico de ella- tengo algo en mi carita??- preguntaba la chica tocándose su rostro buscando algo fuera de lo común.

- Ka... kag..kagome… respóndeme solo una cosa- balbuceó asustado el hanyou de sus propias suposiciones.

- Sip!- respondió emocionada Kagome dejando atrás su labor de buscar algo en su cara- jugaremos acertijos???!! me encanta jugar!!!- indico. 

- ¿Cómo me llamo yo?- Inuyasha apunto su dedo asimismo, demostrando que se refería él la pregunta.

- eeh?... bueno... Sr. orejitas de perro?- respondió insegura.

- "_Oh no!! Oh no!!!  por  Kami que lo que está pasando ahora sea solo un mal sueño- _Miro a la joven esperando despertar en cualquier momento...1 segundo... 2 segundos... 3 segundos.... nada sucedió!!!!- "_Diablos!!! No es un sueño!!!!...es lo que me temía... Kagome no me recuerda y lo que es peor aún... se comporta como una niña pequeña!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ – pensaba a sus adentros Inu-chan paseándose de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué le sucede Sr. Orejitas de...?- pero fue interrumpida por un Inuyasha un "poco" histérico que posaba su manos en su boca.

- Niña!! yo no me llamo así... mi nombre es Inuyasha- respondió cortante el joven, sacando su mano de la boca de la joven / niña que movía su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, demostrando que había comprendido.

- Inu-chan???- volvió a reiterar algo divertida por la actitud tomada por "Inu-chan".

- Noooo! I-NU-YA-SHA!- mascullo desesperado por la actitud tan inocente de la joven... definitivamente él no sabía lidiar con niños... y peor aún, con niñas tan encantadoras como la que tenía enfrente.

- Inuyasha...- respondió la niña, ahora si demostrando que había entendido- 

Inuyasha-san, mucho gusto... mi nombre es Kagome. Kagome Higurashi- respondió   con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ehhh si... mucho gusto- murmuro con cortesía  inusual al igual que la joven.  

Inuyasha tendió su mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse, bien sabía él que ella se encontraba débil... pero lo que más rondaba en su mente en ese momento, era la incertidumbre de saber quien se había atrevido a hacerle eso a Kagome.

La chica miraba desconcertada al hanyou que le había ofrecido su mano para ponerse de pie... vacilo un instante en aceptar su ofrecimiento, pero sus fuerzas no daban para mucho... tomo delicadamente la mano amiga y se levanto... Inuyasha... el joven que ella "recién había tenido el gusto de conocer" la llevaba a algún lugar fuera de la cabaña, dónde estaban esas personas que hace un rato le hacían compañía. 

- Joven Inuyasha... veo que tus intenciones con la Srta. Kagome realmente van en serio...- señalo con una mirada burlesca el monje... al divisar que ambos jóvenes(bueno una no tanto n_ñ) se acercaban a ellos tomados de la mano.

- Cállate monje que no tienes idea de lo que hablas- refuto Inu-chan furioso por el comentario realizado por su amigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Inuyasha?- pregunto Sango acercándose a la pareja que aún no se soltaba.

- Quiero decir que Kagome nos ha olvidado a todos...- respondió tajante el hanyou, mientras veía la cara horrorizada de Sango, los llantos de Shippou, los ojos desorbitados de Miroku y la cara de "que estás diciendo muchacho?" de la anciana Kaede- lo que oyeron... además- prosigio el joven, dando a entender que eso no era todo- además... Kagome parece haber sufrido un retroceso en el tiempo.

- Pero que cosas dices Inuyasha?? Si la Srta. Kagome sigue siendo la misma joven linda y "desarrollada" que nosotros conocemos- explico el houshi, tomando la blusa de Kagome y abriéndola un poco, dejando ver su sostén, a lo que Kagome no hizo nada.¬¬

- Sácale las manos de encima pervertido!!! mira que a ella no le tocas ni un solo pelo!!!!- aclaro el hanyou desesperado por el atrevimiento del monje- cuando digo que sufrió un retroceso... no lo digo por... por... su... bueno ya saben!!- respondió Inu-chan sonrojado perfilando la figura de Kagome- el punto es que ahora Kagome actúa como una niña pequeña- finalizo.

- Si es así...- Miroku se acerco a la aludida y tomo sus manos- Srta. Kagome... creo que usted no me recuerda, pero aún así... le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo??- propuso esperanzado el houshi.

- Eeeehe??- pregunto asustada Kagome al ver la reacción de ese hombre desconocido.

- MI-RO-KU!!!- gritaron al unísono unos enojadísimos Sango e Inuyasha- cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de la situación???!!.

Sango tomo de una oreja al houshi, ignorando por completo los griteríos y súplicas de este...

- Querida Sango... tú sabes que eres la única- respondía Miroku con más de un golpe en la cabeza, propinados tanto por Sango como por Inuyasha.

- Cierra la boca libidinoso!!!- ordenaba la exterminadora con más de una vena asomándose en su sien.

- Si si si Sanguito- obedecía como perro arrepentido el monje.

- Y que pasará con Kagome?- atino a preguntar la anciana Kaede que miraba todo lo sucedido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si Inuyasha!!! Kagome no puede volver en ese estado a su época- Hablo Shippou más sabiamente de lo que cualquier otro de los personajes mayor hubiese hablado.

- Creo que lo mejor será que se quede aquí... suspenderemos por un tiempo la búsqueda de los kakeras... claro, hasta que Kagome se recupere- exclamo girándose para ver a una tierna Kagome perseguir una mariposa en compañía de Kirara, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- Esta bien... estoy de acuerdo con eso- expresó el monje, entretanto los demás daban señales de aprobación.

- Si... pero no se te ocurra aprovecharte del momento- volvieron a advertir Sango e Inuyasha, dejando ver sus rudos puños, dispuestos a atacar a cualquiera que se acercara a Kagome de una forma inapropiada(claro... cada uno por un motivo diferente o no? n_ñ)  

- Despreocúpense... no lo haré- respondió con una sonrisa fingida el houshi.

- Más te vale- respondieron todos, menos Kagome que observaba distante la escena, con un signo de interrogación por sobre su cabeza.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK(lo sé fue larguísimo)

Inuyasha había abandonado el lugar en donde se encontraba, para dirigirse a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede... entro sigilosamente y miro a una persona que dormitaba plácidamente en un futon... retiro algunos cabellos que adornaban su bello rostro para acercarse y darle un tierno beso en su frente a lo que la chica sonrió en sus sueños...

- Duerme tranquila que yo velare tu sueño... mi niña pequeña- dicho esto, Inuyasha acomodo a Kagome en su regazo, mientras acariciaba  sus cabellos y se dejaba llevar nuevamente por el delicioso y embriagante aroma que desprendía la joven- yo descubriré quien te hizo esto... aunque no niego que aún así tengo que agradecerle un poco a ese sujeto, ya que me ha mostrado a una Kagome que yo no conocía  y que siempre soñé con conocer...- Inuyasha se arrullo con el dulce perfume de la chica y durmió... después de mucho tiempo... en paz.

CONTINUARA...

**********************************************************

**N/A: **Me matarán  y lo entiendo!!! he tardado muchísimo en subir el capítulo y además no sé... no me tinca... pero como siempre lo he dicho, la opinión se las dejo a ustedes, los lectores.

No sé que escribir... fuera de que le dedico el fic a Kami-chan que persistió hasta la muerte(no mentira!! no es para tanto!!) para que me animara y subiera el cap. Grax Kami-chan!!!!!! ahora no tendrás excusa para decirme todos los días en el colegio que suba luego el capítulo jajajajaja!!(risa malévola) 

Yap ahora sip! me voy... espero no decepcionarlos con la historia y prometerles que el prox. capítulo tendrá escenas de Sango y Miroku... ahora si que van. Lo prometo y yo nunca rompo mis promesas(chuta! ya parezco político con tanta palabrería!)

Le agradezco a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review, me sacan de la depre ;_;(son lágrimas de felicidad) y siento mucho no poder agradecérselos a cada uno dentro del fic, pero es que me están apurando para que suelte el compu(el problema de tener hermanas menores!!)

Ya chaop!!! me voy!!

Besitos y abrazos 

Chibi-poio. 


	5. Soñando despierto

**N/A: **Hace mucho tiempo que no me ven por acá cierto??¬¬... bueno eso se debe a mi estúpida cabecita y a mi flojera que me deja en estados deplorables... saben, si realmente me conocieran se asombrarían de lo perezosa que soy, es decir paso tooooodo el día vegetando en la cama o metida en el colegio conversando con mis amigos.n_nUUU 

Uff parece que hace milenios que no actualizo este fic... poblechito ;_; ya lo tenía medio abandonadito aquí, pero es que igual estoy como media enojada por que no me han llegado reviews... snif... tan mal escribo??? *chibi-poio esta sentadita en una esquina solitaria haciendo un circulo con su dedo en el suelo* Tampoco me quiero poner ambiciosa... pero bueno... chao con lo de los reviews, la cosa es que yo disfruto escribiendo... y mientras soy feliz nada me importa!!! Siiiii!! Hay que ser optimista... 

Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos aquellos que se toman las molestias en leer las tontas historias de esta despistada (o sea YO!)... y aprovecho para hacer una aclaración: "Guata... si cada vez que me preguntan por el fic yo digo NONONONONONO tan insistentemente, no se debe a "huecura", sino que a vergüenza... no todos los días escribo algo de mi propia autoría para que otros la lean(para mi esto de los fanfictions es genial!! :p)" 

Se me olvidaba!!!! En este capítulo he tratado de agregarle más SAN/MIR a pedido del público... espero que les guste ok? Hago lo mejor que puedo!!... todo por no aburrirme en las tardes de ocio de mi casa.

**Ahora el disclaimer: **Inu-chan y todos los demás no me pertenecen... aunque he estado pensando en crear una grupo clandestino de locos como yo que estén dispuestos a realizar un viaje a Japón para robar los derechos de autor a Rumiko Takahashi!! *muahahahahaha* jejeje! n_nUUUU creo que me emocione un poco... las "" en _cursiva _ simbolizan los pensamientos de los personajes y claro esta que los ( )representan los momentos en que yo quiero aparecer en mi fic :p, normalmente interrumpo los mejores momentos... que malvada soy!!

Yap! Los dejo con el fic.

Descubriéndome *********************************************************************** En el cap. Anterior... 

Inuyasha había abandonado el lugar en donde se encontraba, para dirigirse a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede... entro sigilosamente y miro a una persona que dormitaba plácidamente en un futon... retiro algunos cabellos que adornaban su bello rostro para acercarse y darle un tierno beso en su frente a lo que la chica sonrió en sus sueños...

- Duerme tranquila que yo velare tu sueño... mi niña pequeña- dicho esto, Inuyasha acomodo a Kagome en su regazo, mientras acariciaba  sus cabellos y se dejaba llevar nuevamente por el delicioso y embriagante aroma que desprendía la joven- yo descubriré quien te hizo esto... aunque no niego que aún así tengo que agradecerle un poco a ese sujeto, ya que me ha mostrado a una Kagome que yo no conocía  y que siempre soñé con conocer...- Inuyasha se arrullo con el dulce perfume de la chica y durmió... después de mucho tiempo... en paz.

**************************************************************************

**5° Capítulo: ** **"Soñando despierto"**

****

_Sengoku, Época antigua del Japón. Son aproximadamente las 8:00 AM. Todos duermen tranquilamente en casa de la Anciana Kaede._

- _"Su excelencia... le gustaría salir a caminar un momento conmigo"_

- _"Srta. Sango sería todo un honor para mi acompañar a tan bella criatura como usted a caminar solos por el prado"- Miroku toma afanosamente la mano de su interlocutora y la besa como todo "caballero" que es, mientras esta solo lo mira un poco ¿embelesada? Con un leve sonrojo en su avergonzado rostro._

- _"S-sssu exclencia... me halaga que usted diga ese tipo de cosas refiriéndose a mi"- respondía la exterminadora a la vez que el houshi le lanzaba una de sus sonrisas encantadoras._

- _"¿Pero como?... es que acaso ni un solo hombre le había dicho antes lo hermosa que es?.- La chica niega terminantemente con su cabeza, con el semblante algo triste._

- _"No... nunca un hombre me ha dicho lo linda y femenina que soy. Y creo que se debe a que no..."- las palabras no pudieron seguir fluyendo, ya que la taijija fue tomada por sorpresa por el monje, que repentinamente se acerco a ella y sin más le brindo un suave abrazo, entre tanto acariciaba sus cabellos._

- _"Son unos ciegos... no se dan cuenta de la maravilla que tienen frente a sus ojos. Aquel que no pueda apreciar lo bello de la vida, no debería jamás mirarla a usted. Srta. Sango, a los ojos"_

- _"Sssssu E-xcelen-ci-ca..."_

- _"Yo le enseñare las cosas que nunca se deben olvidar en la vida"- dicho esto, Miroku se libra del suave abrazo brindado por él comenzando pausadamente a acercar su apuesto rostro al muy colorado semblante de la joven en cuestión, quien no ha movido ni un músculo... sin embargo decide seguir el juego, y comienza, al igual que su acompañante, a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el momento; sus rostros están a escasos milímetros de distancia, su cuerpo se siente extrañamente ardiendo... al igual que sus mejillas. El calor es asfixiante y la espera al contacto de sus labios también. Sus manos se entrelazan alrededor del cuello del monje... mientras que este se aferra a su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Siente el agradable aroma de Miroku. Sus labios se rozan y..._

- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Sango despierta repentinamente, siente su cuerpo arder y sus latidos cardiacos están al borde del colapso... lleva sus manos a su cara, se da unas cuantas palmaditas en la frente para despertar de tal ¿horrible? pesadilla. Aún sigue recostada en el futón, pero siente que algo la detiene. Mira a su lado y...- ¿Qué haces aquí pervertido???!!!!! Fíjate donde tienes tu manoooo!!!- la taijija cae en cuenta de que el houhi se encuentra por esas casualidades de la vida, acostado junto a ella con una mano en su busto...__

- Sanguito?? Que te sucede??- pregunta un somnoliento Miroku con signos de interrogación por doquier.__

- Como que ¿qué sucede??... más bien dicho. ¿Qué haces tú aquí??!!__

- Sango no me golpees!! ;_; lo que sucede es que tenía frío y te vi algo pálida... Bueno entonces decidí venir y hacerte compañía, por salud de ambos.... además, tus mejillas están sonrojadas. ¿Soñabas conmigo preciosa?__

PLAF! CACHETADA EXTERMINADORA DE SANGO.

- No seas ridículo!!- gritaba una exaltada Taijija, a la vez que tomaba su futón murmurando cosas como "Los hombres como él nunca aprenden!!" y se alejaba lo más posible del monje, que acariciaba su mejilla impactada por el fuerte golpe de la exterminadora.

- Esta chica si que es fiera para sus cosas. Será mejor no provocarla si no quiero terminar muerto y enterrado.- murmuro casi en un susurro.

- ¡¡Escuche lo que has dicho!!.- respondió Sango con su boomerang gigante en mano y lista para comenzar un ataque en contra del individuo que causaba tal desequilibrio en ella.

- Por favor no me vayas a golpear.- chillaba el monje, con ambos brazos frente a su cara como forma de protección.

- No creas que esta vez te salvaras... no está Kagome ni Inuyasha para socorrerte.- exclamo Sango, visiblemente divertida por el espectáculo de ruegos que ofrecía Miroku en el momento.

- No lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo.

- Mmmm... esta bien. Te perdono, pero solo por que he despertado de buen humor. Además el golpearte no da resultado... nunca cambiaras... libidinoso.

- ¿Y esto es buen humor? T__T.- pregunto el houshi apuntando su mejilla aún colorada.

- Si! Eso es buen humor... así que vete acostumbrando.¬¬*

- En ese caso... orare para que tus arrugas de la vejez no lleguen pronto. Ya sabes, eso de estarse molestando cada 5 minutos hace mal para tus nervios y tu carita.- agrego el monje, juntando ambas manos en una plegaria.- como buen houshi que soy, debo hacer lo que este a mi alcance para evitar eso.

- Uyyy!! Ya me tienes haaartaaaaa!!!! .**... me voy u_u, ya me has fastidiado el día.- termino Sango, caminando hacia la entrada y saliendo de la cabaña.

- Srta. Sango no se vaya... no era mi intención.- Miroku se apresuro a alcanzar a la Taijija que a pasos ligeros y rápidos, intentaba alejarse del libidinoso que la perseguía.

- Vete... ¬¬** no entiendes que quiero caminar SOLA...??- interrogo la aludida, mirando directamente a los ojos de Miroku.

- No, no lo entiendo n_n... por lo tanto la acompañare y le haré compañía.- respondió el casi siempre sereno monje, sin perder su habitual sonrisa empalagosa.

- ¬¬ "Más vale sola, que mal acompañada".- agrego a taijija con una mirada fría y despectiva.

- ;_; No me diga eso Srta. Sango...

- Uyy!! (suspiro). Ni modo... aunque te diga que te vayas no lo harás. ¿Qué remedio tengo?.-Pregunto una derrotada Sango, mirando el horizonte mientras el sol daba los primeros cálidos rayos de luz.

- Así es... no tiene remedio. Y... yo tampoco.- susurro Miroku.

- Dijiste algo? n_n??

- Errr... no. No he dicho nada... solo caminemos.- Miroku tomo la mano de la joven a su lado que no hizo gesto alguno de resistencia y desagrado. Tenía la mirada pérdida... estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, como para atentar en contra de la vida del monje.

**********************************************************************

_Casa de la anciana Kaede. 8:25 am. Aproximadamente. Pequeños ruidos interrumpen la paz momentánea del lugar._

Inuyasha camina por un sendero de tierra, ve hacia sus lados y no encuentra a nadie conocido. Repentinamente todo se vuelve oscuro y comienza a caer... intenta desenvainar a su _Colmillo de Acero, _pero este no está. Una luz envuelve el cuerpo inerte que cae al abismo y lo deposita suavemente en tierra firme.

- _Auch! Me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos a pasado?.- el hanyou abre los ojos lentamente y se percata de que se encuentra en la habitación de Kagome.- Qué hago aquí!!!!?? Por que estoy en la casa de Kagome???.- mira extrañado las cuatro paredes que lo encierran, de pronto el despertador comienza a sonar y se levanta precipitado de la cama...- Ay no! Cómo se apaga esta cosa???!!!- pregunta eufórico el mitad bestia, a la vez que toma al extraño aparato y lo avienta en el aire, esperando alguna reacción por parte del reloj. El sonido aumenta y se hace inaguantable para los sensibles oídos de Inuyasha.- No tengo otra opción._

_EL RELOJ VUELA POR LA VENTANA, DÁNDOSE DE LENO EN EL SUELO DEL TEMPLO HIGURASHI. EL SONIDO CESA._

- _Espero que Kagome no me regañe por...- no alcanza a terminar la frase, ya que siente rápidos pasos que se dirigen a la habitación, su mirada se posa en la puerta esperando ver a Kagome. Pero..._

- _Paaaaapáaaa!!!!!.- grita de lleno la pequeña que entra como trueno a la habitación, rodeando a un confundido Inuyasha.- Papi! Papi! Hoy me llevaras al parque cierto??.-pregunta radiante la niña._

- _Papi??? Yo?!!!!! o.0- interroga perplejo el joven, a lo que la niña le responde con su cabecita y una amplia sonrisa como afirmación._

- _Papi cárgame, por favor.- implora la pequeña, mientras estira sus brazos hacia su "papi"._

- _Un momento... yo no te conozco!! Está es la casa de Kagome... además soy muy joven como para tener hijos!!!. Yo no he hecho nada con nadie!!.- responde sonrojado por lo dicho._

- _Papito... como me olvidaste ;_;? Soy yo. Tu hijita... Kagome.- responde inocente, mirando tristemente el peluche alado que trae consigo y haciendo un pucherito.- cierto Mako que yo soy su hija???.- pregunta la niña a su acompañante de felpa, quien obviamente no le devuelve la respuesta._

- _Kag... ome!!!????.- pregunta fuera de sí el mitad bestia.- de verdad TÚ eres Kagome??_

- _Si papi... ahora me recuerdas??!!.- la chibi- Kagome toma de la mano a Inu-chan esperanzada, quien no responde al apretón de manos de su "hija".- papi!! Yo soy Kagome-chan...- el chico aún la mira asustado, con sus ojos desorbitados y el semblante preocupado. _

- _Tú eres Kagome???... __me lo dices en serio??.- pregunta Inuyasha._

- _Sip n_n... soy yo... – el hanyou retrocede unos pasos mientras la niña lo mira confundida.- papi?? Que sucede?_

- _No puede ser... no puede ser!!! Kagome! Te has vuelto chiquita!!.- gritaba angustiado Inuyasha, sin despegar la mirada de Kagome._

- _Pero papi... si apenas tengo 5 añitos. ¿Cómo esperas que sea grande?.- explica la pequeña Kagome, mientras la muestra a Inuyasha la cantidad de años que tiene con sus deditos.- tú eres mi papi.- respondió Kagomecita abrazando las piernas de Inu-chan._

_Esas palabras resonaron en los oídos del hanyou- "su papi. Su papi. Su papi!!!".- quien cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esperando que esto fuese un mal sueño. Al parecer sus ruegos fueron escuchados, ya que al momento de abrir los ojos, despertó sano y salvo sudando exageradamente en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. En el mismo lugar donde la noche anterior se había recostado._

- Fu-e solo un s-ue-ño.- hablo Inuyasha, secando el sudor de su frente. Un ruidito interrumpió su corto alivio... y lo llevo a la realidad.

- I-Inu-chan??.- pregunto Kagome, mirando asustada al chico.- Estas bien??

- Niña!! Ya te he dicho que no me digas...- callo. De un segundo a otro miro a la personita que tenía en su regazo y que lo observaba interrogante.- Tú er.. ere...s la... la... la ni..ni...ña del ss...suue..ño!!!!!!!.- los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a una pequeña niña de 5 años en sus piernas, con ropa unas cuantas tallas más grande que las de ella. Idéntica a Kagome... Luego solo sintió todo dar vueltas. Un extraño remezón en la cabeza y algo húmedo que mojaba sus piernas.

- Papi Inuyasha... ehh... creo que yo...- Hablaba la niña algo sonrojada.- creo que me hice pipi.- dijo finalmente.

Inuyasha la miro, luego sus piernas mojadas. La mirada avergonzada de la pequeña que se hacia llamar su hija fue lo último que diviso antes de caer rendido al suelo.

- Papi?? Que hago con esto?.-pregunto la chibi apuntando el charco y sus ropas mojadas.

- No hubo respuesta.

- Papi... me escuchas?.- reitero la pequeña.

- Nada.

La niña se acerco hacia las tan adorables orejitas del hanyou. Y se preparo a gritar.

- Papi escúchameeeeeee!!!!!!!.- grito lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, despertando a todos los que en ese momento intentaban tener paz en sus sueños(o sea todos los que dormían).

- Aaaahhhh!!! Si, si ya te escucho!!.- grito el hanyou reincorporándose.

- ¿Qué sucede?!!. Por qué tanto ruido?.- la anciana Kaede salía de su futón sobresaltada, mirando tanto a Inuyasha como  a la pequeña Kagome.- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Kagome? o.0.- pregunto la anciana, viendo como Inuyasha tomaba de la cintura a la aludida que vestía con ropas gigantes para su edad, que por alguna extraña razón en ese momento goteaban y la sentaba en otro lugar de la choza.

- No te preocupes anciana. Yo limpio el desorden.- pronunciaba Inu-chan, a la vez que alzaba un trapo y se disponía a refregar el lugar de los hechos. 

- Si claro... pero antes respóndeme.

- No lo sé... desperté y la encontré en mis piernas. Cuando la vi... ya era una niña. Además...- el hanyou intentaba explicar algo, sin embargo le resultaba algo vergonzoso decirlo.

- Además...?- interrogo Kaede.

- Además ella dice que yo soy... que yo soy... su papi.- respondió apenado y sonrojado.- la anciana lo miro un momento... luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonora carcajada.- vamos... no se ría de mi. Bien sabe usted que yo no soy su padre.

- Si muchacho lo sé... pero no sabes lo adorable que te ves ahí limpiado... espera... que estas limpiado??.

- Err lo que sucede es que Kagome tuvo un pequeño "accidente".- respondió con su rostro encendido de vergüenza.

- Aah!! Ya veo...- agrego la anciana, riéndose aún más estruendorosamente que la vez anterior.- como decía... no sabes lo adorable que te ves ahí limpiando y atendiendo a Kagome como si fuera tu hija. n_n.

- Anciana... no me fastidie. ¬¬

- Yo solo digo lo que pienso. Bien podrías pasar por el padre.- pronuncio la anciana miko viendo maliciosamente al joven de ojos dorados.

- No me lo diga...- respondió sarcásticamente el hanyou.

- Pues si te lo digo... es por que es cierto.- agrego la anciana, mientras Inuyasha corría a buscar algo con que cubrir a Kagome momentáneamente. De pronto la vocecita de la pequeña, se hizo escuchar en la conversación.

- Err... Papi Inuyasha... ya comeremos??.- Kagome se había levantado del lugar en donde estaba, para acercarse al joven y abrazarle dulcemente las piernas.

- "_Es igual que en el sueño".- _pensó el mitad bestia, recordando lo acontecido  momentos antes en su mente.

- Entonces papi... comeremos luego?.- pregunto nuevamente.

- Si pequeña... ya comeremos.-respondió, poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de Kagome, quien se aferró aún más a sus piernas "_Un momento... y eso de donde salió??".- _se pregunto el mitad bestia, asombrado por sus palabras.

- Ves... ya te ha llegado el instinto paternal.- agrego la Kaede.

- Si claro... eso quisieras. Pero... te quiero pedir un favor.- mascullo Inuyasha.

- Si dime...- respondió cortés la anciana.

- Podrías... bueno. Tú sabes... vestir a Kagome. Lo que sucede es que yo no...- pero fue interrumpido por la anciana.

- Lo entiendo... no te preocupes. Yo me encargare de ese asunto, tú dedícate a limpiar el desastre hecho por Kagome, mientras yo la visto. Creo que aún me quedan ropas mías y de mi hermana cuando éramos pequeñas.- hablo la anciana, tomando de la mano a la niña.- Vamos mi niña.

- Papi... espérame. Me pondré bonita para ti.- hablaba tiernamente la  niña, despidiéndose con la pequeña manito de Inuyasha, mientras entraba a la habitación contigua.

- No hagas desorden...- pronunció Inuyasha, mostrando una sonrisa.- Y ahora... mejor término lo que empecé T__T.-hablo, viendo aún sus vestimentas algo húmedas y dirigiéndose al arroyo más cercano.- _"Ay... este día será largo... muy laaaargo."_

Continuara... 

*******************************************************************

**Notas de autora finales: **Bien!!! Al fin esta listo el capítulo... por ahora solo he querido mostrar un poco de lo que pasa con la chibi-Kagome. no es tierno??? Inu tiene instintos paternales después de todo... jeje n_nUU pero no lo he dejado en suspenso, es que no se me ocurría como.

Verdad!! Les gusto el san/mir... a los que les haya parecido poco... no se preocupen, que en el prox. Capítulo pondré más... solo déjenme pensar una buena idea y listo! Es que esta cosa del estudio me tiene loca!! +_+ estoy tratando de que me vaya bien en el colegio y mantener mis notas... 

Uff... estoy como nerviosa, por que siento que el capítulo no quedo muy bien... y aún pienso que mi trama es patética, pero que más da, si a fin y al cabo lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro :p.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

**Kami-chan: **kami... acéptalo, si eres una acosadora maniática de los fics... bueno no tanto, es solo que me gusta exagerar :p, en serio crees que esta bueno el capítulo... entonces espero que te guste este, me costo muchísimo hacerlo. A propo, como andas con tu retiro. Lo estás tomando mejor??  Si es así... que buenop!! 

Te agradezco tu review, siento que tengo por lo menos tú apoyo!! Grax.

**Chiisana Minako: **Tú crees que no puedo hacer que haya Inu/Kag??? Bueno pues estoy en el intento de eso... aunque quiero agregarle más humor al fic y no dejarlo melodramático. Espero que te guste este cap. Gracias por tu review!!

**Love_len: **Buenop... como lo pediste!! Aquí esta el cap. Aunque la verdad esta un poquito atrasado!! Jeje sorry es que tengo cosas que hacer en el colegio n_nUU .Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**Gaby: **Yo te dije que subiría el cap.!!! ;_; no se me ocurrían buenas ideas(bueno, la de ahora tampoco es muy buena) pero la cosa es que al fin he terminado el capítulo y solo espero que te guste. Mucha gracias por el review.

Yap... solo es esop!! No sé que más decir, me quede en blanco . así que solo les agradezco por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic. Gracias a todos.

Nos vemos en la prox. Actualización.

Chibi-poio.


	6. Un día con Chibi Kagome

**Notas de Autora: ** Podrían creer que aún vivo? Yo creo que no... por que ni siquiera yo sé que mércale hago con este fic. La verdad es que perdí la motivación... pese a ser el primer fic que publique. Estuve muchas veces a punto de sacarlo de ff.net... e incluso, si se dan cuenta, este cap. es cortísimo... solo les digo que no sé si lo continué, este cap. lo hice un día que andaba con mucha inspiración, pero no sé si eso vuelva a pasar... uuuy! Maldito bloqueos!! .  De todas formas decidí subirlo... aunque estoy consciente de que quedo malo... mis más grandes disculpas a todos los que les gusto el fic. Yo sé que ha sido mi irresponsabilidad... Disculpen.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo de Inu no me pertenece, aunque así fuera no lo compartiría con nadie o.0 (soy egoísta!!! Jajaja!!) solo serían míos y de nadie más... nooo!! Mentira!! No me hagan caso, son solo tonteras que digo, jamás privaría  a nadie de un buen anime como este. Volviendo al tema central, Inu-chan y Cía. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, maestra!!!  

Ahora si viene el fic, las "" y la _cursiva _denotan los pensamientos o sueños de los personajes, mientras que los ( ) soy solo yo que me las doy de aparecer.

Yap... aquí los dejo con el siguiente cap. –Y quizás último -_-  Del fic...

Muchas gracias por haber leído... u_u  

*****************************************************

Descubriéndome 

****

**_En el capítulo anterior..._**

- Lo entiendo... no te preocupes. Yo me encargare de ese asunto, tú dedícate a limpiar el desastre hecho por Kagome, mientras yo la visto. Creo que aún me quedan ropas mías y de mi hermana cuando éramos pequeñas.- hablo la anciana, tomando de la mano a la niña.- Vamos mi niña.

- Papi... espérame. Me pondré bonita para ti.- hablaba tiernamente la  niña, despidiéndose con la pequeña manito de Inuyasha, mientras entraba a la habitación contigua.

- No hagas desorden...- pronunció Inuyasha, mostrando una sonrisa.- Y ahora... mejor término lo que empecé T__T.-hablo, viendo aún sus vestimentas algo húmedas y dirigiéndose al arroyo más cercano.- _"Ay... este día será largo... muy laaaargo."_

******************************************************

**_6° Capítulo: _**_Un día con Chibi-Kagome_

- Oooooooh... ya entiendo. Entonces, Anciana Kaede, usted dice que Kagome fue encogida por un hechizo de miko.- Miroku se encontraba sentado al lado de la Señora Kaede, la tensión reinaba en el aire. Ciertamente esto podría ser una situación grave. ****

La anciana lo mira. Su rostro refleja intranquilidad, entretanto, Kagome se dedica a comer grandes cantidades de dulces. No entendía nada de lo que decían los mayores. Su papi tenía una cara de preocupación. ¿Qué le habría pasado? 

- Así es. Cuenta la leyenda de que un Terrateniente con gran poder político y económico ganó muchos enemigos por su estabilidad. Sus rivales, contrataron a un grupo de ladrones  para que dejaran en la ruina al terrateniente. Sin embargo, la misión fallo y todos los ladrones murieron a manos de los guardias del castillo. Al saber esto, los malos de pensamiento no pudieron evitar sentirse furiosos, por lo que recurrieron a algunas mikos... mikos sin escrúpulos y exiliadas por sus malos actos. Las sacerdotisas encararon al fuerte ejercito del Terrateniente, a cambio de mucho dinero... pero aún así, los guardias eran numerosos, y ellas eran solo tres. Como último recurso, utilizaron un antiguo hechizo... vedado para todas las sacerdotisas. Con extraños rezos lograron que el Terrateniente se volviera un niño de tan solo 6 años, perdiendo así todo poderío. Finalmente el reinado de ese Terrateniente fue derrocado y nunca más se supo de él. ****

La anciana alzo la vista luego de terminar su relato. Un rastro de temor se asomo por sus ojos decaídos por la edad, mientras Inuyasha escuchaba en una esquina, silencioso; con Colmillo de Acero en sus manos apretado contra su pecho. Como si en ello se le fuera la vida.  

- Ya veo... entonces. Puede ser que sea el mismo hechizo utilizado en Kagome ¿no?.- Pregunto Sango, con Kirara en los brazos cariñosamente. ****

- Puede ser... aunque no deberíamos sacar conclusiones apresuradas. En unas horas partiré donde algunas mikos, conocidas mías. De seguro ellas están más informadas que yo acerca de esto.- Hablo la Anciana.****

Inuyasha se pone de pie. Con la cabeza cabizbaja, se acerca a Kagome; tomándola en sus brazos de forma paternal.

- Yo cuidare de ella Anciana... tú ve y habla con aquellas sacerdotisas. De todas formas debemos averiguar quien le hizo esto a Kagome y encontrar lo más rápido posible alguna cura para esto.- Dijo, volviendo su vista a la carita de Kagome que se arrimaba a sus brazos.****

Todos lo miraron pasmados. Incomodando a Inuyasha...

- ¡¿Qu---qué... sucede?!.- Pregunto con carmín en las mejillas.****

Miroku lo miro atento, apresurándose a dar una explicación y carraspeando sonoramente con algo de gracia.

- Nada Inuyasha... es solo que, nos sorprende que ahora seas tan maduro. Creo que la responsabilidad de ser padre te ha ayudado mucho. ¿Ahora entiendes por que siempre propongo tener un hijo a las señoritas bellas?.- Explico riéndose disimuladamente y recibiendo un escondido golpe de Sango.- Tú también podrías tener un hijo te vendría muy bien. Deberías decirle a Kagome que se pusieran en campaña para...****

*Miroku golpeado *

- ¡Monje hentai! No digas tonterías.- Gritaba a todo pulmón el mitad bestia con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas rojas. ¿Por qué Miroku disfrutaba con su vergüenza? Sin querer había imaginado... eso. ¿Él y Kagome?****

Su vergüenza aumento al medir las magnitudes de sus pensamientos. Se sacudió, llamando nuevamente la atención de Miroku, quien se reía junto con Sango y la Anciana Kaede con picardía.  

- Inuyasha... no me digas que te estas imaginado que tú y la Srta. Kagome...****

Su boca fue tapada por las fuertes manos de Inuyasha, apretándolo con demasiado efusividad, su rostro comenzaba a pasar por las distintas tonalidades que conocía. A ese paso... moriría en menos de 1 minuto. Pobre de él... 

- Eeeh... creo que el tonto de Inuyasha esta matando a Miroku.- Explico Shippo, con una gota resbalándole en la nuca. Miro a ambos lados.- Que nadie hará nada?****

Al mismo tiempo, la Anciana se paraba del lugar y Sango se iba a otra habitación haciéndose las desentendidas, ni locas se interpondrían entre la furia de Inuyasha y Miroku... demasiado peligroso para ellas.

- I---Inu... yasha. Cr---reo que no puedo... respirar.- Hablaba el monje, dejando caer su cabeza laxa por sobre su pecho junto con un llamativo color morado.****

El Hanyou no se detuvo de inmediato pese a los quejidos apesumbrados del monje; Miroku debía pagar por esa broma de mal gusto. Luego de unos cinco minutos más de angustia por parte de Miroku y rabia por parte de Inuyasha, se separo, dejando que el monje inhalará todo el aire que sus pulmones pedían. 

- Te lo mereces monje hentai... –Explico Inuyasha, viendo de reojo a Miroku quien recobraba rápidamente su color natural. 

- Inuyasha... eres un bruto. Si sigues así, la Srta. Kagome no te querrá.- Dijo el Houshi con vivacidad y saliendo con prisa de la habitación. Después de todo... el que ríe último ríe mejor.  

El hanyou se quedo en su lugar, notablemente irritado. ¡Madito Houshi! Suspiro un momento... tratando de tranquilizarse, fue entonces cuando noto la presencia de su chibi-Kagome, asustada en un rincón de la pieza. Se acerco, con algo de cautela... la pequeña se podría haber sobresaltado por todo el alboroto. 

Le extendió una mano con amabilidad, a la vez que notaba la vista de Kagome temerosa. 

- No temas... el tío Miroku y yo solo jugábamos.- Explico, sonriendo torpe y nerviosamente. Tratando de convencer a la pequeña.

- ¿A qué jugaban papi?.-Pregunto la niñita, ahora menos asustada. 

Inu se cayo de espaldas. Esto de los niños era todo un caso. ¿Es que acaso debían ser siempre tan curiosos? 

- Eeeh... jugábamos a... a... "Los asfixiados".- Mintió el chico, en un intento de sonar creíble. 

- ¿Los asfixiados?.-Pregunto la pelinegra, llevándose ambas manos al cuello en señal de que se lo apretaría.- ¿Así se juega papi?.- Pregunto, dispuesta a ejercer presión en su cuellito.

- ¡Noooo!.-Grito, provocando que Kagome diese un gritillo de susto. 

Con velocidad, Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome, quitando suavemente sus manitas del cuello. Por un momento la niña se hubiese ahorcado... 

- Eeeh... no exactamente, jugaremos otro día... ¿si?.- Pronuncio el mitad bestia más calmado y arrepentido de haber ideado esa tan estúpida mentira. 

- "_Inuyasha... debes aprender a mentir".- _Se hablo a su interior, tomando nuevamente a la chibi en sus brazos. Dispuestos a salir al exterior, donde los esperaban sus amigos... Ahora, la Anciana Kaede debía preguntar a las sacerdotisas que hacer con Kagome. Mientras tanto... él cuidaría de su pequeñita. 

Ambos salieron, un viento frío les calo los huesos a pesar de ser ya mediodía. Inu abrazo más fuertemente a Kagome, dispuesto a entregarle calor... en su rol paternal había olvidado por completo su temor a demostrar sus sentimientos. 

La luz del día ya era visible... camino, con dirección a algún lado. Simplemente quería pasar un rato a solas con... su Kagomecita. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Listo... no sé que decir... aich... hoy ando depre... +_+ pero bueno, ¿qué más da? Los dejo con los agradecimientos shi? Veré si algún día subo otro fic de Inu y los termino... n_nUUU 

**_Agradecimientos:_**

****

**_Kala: _**_Hola!! Pues... muchas gracias por pensar que esta bueno el fic... de verdad que me subes el autoestima, que ya de por sí anda por el suelo. Si sé que soy mala por no actualizar... pero eso es algo que ni yo puedo controlar. Sorry... y grax. Por el review!!!_

**_Rosalynn: _**_Jajajaja!! Yo también me mate de la risa cuando escribí esa parte de Inu... uff... ya me suena a milenios. Gracias por leer y por dejar review. n_n_

**_Sheila Ruiz: _**_Sip Inu-chan es muy tierno no? Ya me dan ganas de tocar esas orejitas!!!! =n_n= Que lindo!!! Pero no más lindo que mi Killua!!! *-* ¬¬ sin ofender a Inu-chan claro... xD Si sé que no actualizo nunca... disculpa. Pero... gracias por el review!!_

**_Vale Kyoyama: _**_Jajajaja esta pasando por crisis paternal Inuyasha no? Jijijiji... sip, creo que sería lindo verlo de esa forma... mmm... sorry por no actualizar. (Cuantas veces he pedido disculpas? O.o xD) y Vale por tu review!!!_

**_Chiisana Minako: _**_Sip... es demasiado tierno. Tanto que estoy llorando... na' mentira, es solo una bromilla... loquilla no hay nada de romance!! Creo que te he decepcionado no? n_nUUUU seeeeh... soy una flojonaza... lo acepto. Eso necesito... animo! Gracias por el review!!_

**_Areley: _**_¿curada? O.o jejeje supongo que debe ser algo bueno... aquí ta la actualización, no me regañes por que me he demorado tanto... de verdad que no sabía que escribir. Incluso ahora tampoco lo sé... jijijijiji De todas formas, gracias!!_

**_Nai: _**_Je! Siu esta lindo *-* Inu-chan de papi, hasta yo me emociono con eso... pero bueno, yo sé que querían antes la actualización. Sory... pero, arriba el ánimo!!! Gracias por tu review!!!_

**_Coolis: _**_Jejeje Thank you!! __Aqui ta el cap. 6... sé que te decepcionaré, pero por fis... comprendeme shi? *Chibi con carita de perro lastimero * Es lo mejor que pude hacer... u_u Gracias por tu review!_

_***Reymi***: Sorry no he podido poner todo el nombre... maldito Fuma-chan no me lo permite(por si aca... Fuma-chan es mi computadorcito. Hijo!!!!¬¬ que? Nunca han amado tanto a su computador??? xD) Jejeje ya dije... no sé si lo continue, pero de todas formas te agradezco que por lo menos... mientras duró el fic, te haya gustado. Gracias por todo!!!_

**_SangoSakura: _**_Jajajaja si que estabas desvelada no? Pero bueno, aquí ta la actualización, espero que te guste n_n lo hice con todo el cariño y esfuerzo que pude... jeje me tomo como 4 meses n_nUUUU Chaus y gracias por el review!_

**_Fafa: _**_Gracias por decir que mi fic es original... *suspiro * de verdad que me da lata decepcionarte, es que me hace sentir tan mal el solo pensar que no puedo pensar en ninguna idea coherente . además se me viene el preuniversitario encima... aich!! Pobre de mi... de todas formas te agradezco la espera y sobre todo el review._

**_Kiomi: _**_Thank You!!!!! __Estoy feliz de que te guste el fic… seeeh, ya actualice -_- disculpa si he demorado mucho... uh? o.o creo que ya he repetido mucho la misma frase, así que habrá que modificarla xD Algún día volveré... y espero no desilusionarte en ese entonces u_u Con ultimo gracias... por todo! _

Esop!!! Creo que ya lo he dicho todo... de nuevo les pido perdón y a la vez les agradezco ya que durante mi ausencia llegaron muchos más reviews de los que podía creer. n_n Una prueba fehaciente de lo mensa que puedo llegar a ser... 

Me despido, hasta ahora... para siempre. Todo depende de mi estado de ánimo y de si entre la explotación estudiantil se me permite seguir pensando xD

Muchas gracias por todo... Adiós... 

Con cariño...

**_Chibi-poio... Realmente obsesionada con Killua de HXH _**_*-* **¡¡Killua I love you! xD**_


End file.
